Angry
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Olivia has found someone but he is not the man of her dreams... What happens?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is another story I have thought of. It could still be EO, depending on reviews. This chapter is for Carrina.R**. **Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

The squad room was buzzing with life one Monday morning during July. Elliot Stabler looked up as he heard his partner's boots tap against the tiled floor with each step that she took before she took a seat at her desk.

"Morning," he greeted Olivia.

Yawning, Olivia turned on her computer. "Morning."

"Long night?" he asked and stood up.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, long weekend actually," she confessed, blushing.

Elliot laughed. "Want a cup of tea?"

"That would be great thanks," she replied, logging on to the computer.

"Benson! Stabler!" Captain Cragen called out, approaching his two best detectives.

Elliot stopped what he was doing and turned to Cragen. "What's up?"

"A new case. A seven year old boy named Julian Sadler. Mother is accusing her son's biological father of abuse. Mother and child are at St. Mark's," he explained and headed back in to his office, shutting the door behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Driving to the hospital, Elliot saw Olivia yawn again for the third time in ten minutes. "Did you get any sleep last night at all?" Elliot joked, turning down another street.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah some," she laughed, knowing what Elliot was hinting at.

After a long, hard journey of re-building their partnership and friendship after a big, violent argument, they were finally back in sync with one another. Not just one the same page but they were on the same sentence and they were finally able to crack jokes and laugh freely again.

"That's nice, Liv. You didn't tell me that you were seeing someone," he spoke up again after what seemed liked a long silence, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice as he kept his eyes on the road ahead.

Olivia sighed. "I didn't want to jinx it, El, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just... I'm finally happy.. He knows what I do for a living and he doesn't ask questions or get disgusted or anything. He asks how my day was and leaves it alone. I think I've finally found the right guy."

Elliot pulled up at the hospital and reached over, giving Olivia's thigh a gentle squeeze. "I'm happy for you, Liv. What's his name? I would like to meet him."

"You're not going to interrogate him and scare him off, Elliot. Because if you do, I swear..."

Elliot laughed and took the key out of the ignition before taking off his seatbelt. "Calm down, Liv, I won't interrogate him, I promise. I just don't want to see you hurt."

They got out of the car and headed toward the building.

"So, Liv, you going to tell me his name?" he asked again when she didn't respond.

Sighing, Olivia lifted up her sunglasses and rested them on the top of her head. "Fine, but you better not interrogate him."

"I won't, Liv. I promise."

"His name is Andrew McCain. He's a Travel Writer. He goes overseas and writes articles."

Elliot nodded. "As long as he treats you right."

"He does, El. Let's go see this little boy," she said as they walked toward the hospital room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking in to the hospital room, Elliot and Olivia found mother and child sitting on the bed. The boy had short blonde hair and green eyes. Bruises and red marks covered his arms.

"Mrs Sadler?" Olivia asked as she and Elliot approached the bed.

The tall, long blonde haired woman stood up and turned to the detectives, showing a very rounded pregnant belly. "Yes?"

It seriously made Olivia jealous, she still wanted to be a mother so bad that it ached her terribly within.

Trying to keep professional, Olivia took out her badge. "I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. We're from the Special Victims Unit," she introduced herself and Elliot.

"Yes. I'm Jacqueline and this is my son Julian. I caught his father hurting him this morning. I want him charged," she demanded, rubbing her belly.

Olivia nodded. "Is it okay if I talk to Julian?"

Mrs Sadler sighed. "Yeah, sure," she said and pointed to Julian.

Smiling slightly, Olivia sat down on the bed beside the child as Elliot started to talk to the mother.

"Hi Julian, my name is Olivia. Can you tell me how old you are?" she asked softly.

Scared, Julian slowly looked up at her. "Five," he whispered and lifted up an open hand to show her.

Olivia smiled. "Cool. So, you're in kindergarten?"

Finally smiling back, Julian shook his head. "I start first grade soon," he told her proudly. "I turn six in a couple weeks."

"That's so cool... Now, honey, can you tell me what happened this morning?"

Julian stilled instantly and backed away immediately. His bottom lip quivering as tears welled up in his eyes. "I want my mommy."

"I know, buddy, it's okay. Your mommy is right there. See?" she said and pointed over to Elliot and Mrs Sadler talking.

"She's talking to my friend Elliot. Can you tell me what happened? I'm here to help you."

Julian sniffled and looked back up at her, slightly tilting his head. "Really?"

With a small smile, Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I'm a police officer," she assured him softly and gave him her badge to hold. "So, can you tell me what happened this morning?"

Julian finally nodded. "Yeah... I woke up and my daddy was standing next to my bed... He picked me up and dropped me on the floor. He hit me over and over and I was so scared. He smelt yucky," he said and held his nose before giving back her badge.

"Oh yeah? Do you know what what the smell was, Julian?"

Julian thought for a minute before answering, "That stuff he drinks and says I'm too little to drink it."

Nodding, Olivia jotted down the information in her notepad. "Okay. Thank you, buddy. You did very well," she praised him for his help, seeing Mrs Sadler returning.

She stood up and headed out in to the hall to Elliot. "She tell you much?" she asked as they headed out of the building.

"Yeah, she saw it happen. She went to wake her son up and saw her ex-husband hitting him."

"Ex?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, they divorced six months ago. Mrs Sadler found out she was pregnant a month later. It's not his child, so now he's trying to deny that Julian is his, so he doesn't have to pay child support. She says it looks like he took off the fly screen and used a window cutter to cut a hole, so he could unlock the window. His name is Henry Cooper. Lives... Apartment 7G. East 98th Street."

Opening the passenger side door, Olivia said, "Well, let's go pay him a visit."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riding the elevator up to the seventh floor, Olivia yawned yet again and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Maybe you should take a sick day, Liv?" Elliot suggested.

The elevator dinged, the door slid open and they walked out.

Shaking her head, Olivia rubbed her sore neck. "No, I'm okay," she assured her partner.

Elliot just nodded and knocked on the apartment door.

"Who the hell is there?" an angry voice flowed through the door.

"Detectives Stabler and Benson of the NYPD. Open up!"

The door was yanked open and a tall, thin man with sandy brown hair opened the door with a bottle of beer in hand. "And what the hell do you two want?"

"Could we come in?"

"Hell no!"

"Fine, we can do this down at the station."

"I know my rights! You can't make me!" he yelled, slurring.

"Where were you between six and seven this morning then?" Olivia asked, trying to ignore the strong smell of alcohol on him.

"Sleeping!" Henry yelled and slammed the door in their faces.

"What a nice guy," Olivia sneered sarcastically as they walked away.

"Let's head back to the house and see if he has himself a record."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking in to the squad room, Olivia found a red rose and a box of chocolates on her desk. A note in a small white envelope was set on the top. 'My beautiful Olivia' was written in familiar cursive handwriting on the front. Andrew.

Olivia smiled and picked up the note, vaguely aware that Elliot was standing behind her, watching over her shoulder.

She pulled it out and opened it to read it. It read:_ 'Hey beautiful, if you get this by 10:45, come down stairs and meet me in the car. I love you.'_

Olivia smiled, blushing. She put the love note in to her desk drawer and grabbed a chocolate out of the box, popping it in to her mouth.

"Tell the cap, I had to quickly do something."

Elliot laughed and leaned down to her ear. "Go have your quickie. I've got your back," he told her, trying to keep his jealously back.

Blushing, Olivia couldn't help but smile. "Thanks," she replied and headed back downstairs. She had to see her romantic man. But as she rushed down, she couldn't help but think that the rose, chocolates and note should have been from Elliot and that she should be heading downstairs and meeting him in the car.

She was in love with Andrew but the fact of the matter was she was even more in love with Elliot Stabler and wanted to have his baby before her time ran out. But with Elliot being married to Kathy with five children, the youngest just aged two, she knew that it most probably wouldn't be happening, no matter how hard she wished.

Walking out of the building, she found her boyfriend's sports car almost instantly. She was glad to see him because he was headed for London in a just a few short hours.

She opened the passenger door with a smile and got in. "Hey babe."

"Hi beautiful. Thought we could spend some more time together before I have to leave," he said with a smile.

Looking in to his gorgeous emerald green eyes, Olivia grinned. "I'd love to, babe, but it's gotta be quick because unfortunately it's not even my lunch break yet... Do you really have to leave me, Andy?" she whined, pouting. It would be the first time that they'd be apart for more then a few days.

Andy reached over and caressed her cheek. "I'm so sorry, baby, but I do. I'll be back in about ten days though."

"Can we have another quickie before you go?"

Andy grinned. "Sure. Let's find somewhere quiet."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, El, have you met this new boyfriend of Olivia's yet?" Fin asked.

Elliot shook his head. "Not yet but I'm checking to see if he's got a record."

Fin got up and stood behind him, looking at his computer over his shoulder. "Does he have one? We needa make sure he won't hurt Liv."

Elliot typed in Andrew's name and waited to see if any results popped up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. For more please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Results finally appeared on the screen. Andrew McCain had a record.

"What's he got?" Fin asked, casually.

"Just a speeding violation from three years ago, that's all."

Fin shrugged his shoulders and sat back down at his desk. "That's nothing, Elliot. He must be fine for Liv. She usually has a good judge in character anyway. Let it alone and check what you're supposed to check," he told Elliot and went back to his own paperwork.

"Hey, I just saw a rocking sports car up the street with fogged up windows," Munch laughed, walking in from interviewing a witness.

Elliot and Fin both looked up, furrowing their brows at the older man.

"Yeah right, man, whatever you say," Fin mumbled and went back to his work.

"No, seriously," Munch insisted, looking over his glasses.

"This one of your conspiracies?" Elliot asked, uninterested.

Shaking his head, Munch sat down at his desk. "No, I'm for real," he insisted again.

Rolling his eyes, Elliot went back to checking if Henry Cooper had a record. "Whatever, John," he muttered. "Bingo! Henry Cooper has himself quite a rap sheet."

Fin looked up. "What's he got?"

"Assault, arson, drunk and disorderly conduct, reckless driving... He's been in and out of prison since he was sixteen," Elliot read off the computer screen. "How did CSU do at the Sadler home?"

"There were finger prints on the outside of the window and on the walls either side on the inside, like he climbed in. Just waiting on results. They'll call you."

Elliot nodded and practically jumped when his desk phone started to ring.

"Detective Stabler, SVU," he answered, professionally. "Yes... Okay. Great, thank you," he finished and hung up.

"Everything alright?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, it was the lab. The finger prints are Cooper's. I need to call Casey," he said and picked up the phone again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking out of the squad room, putting on his coat as he went, Elliot bumped in to Olivia finally returning from her intimate break.

"Took you long enough," he joked, causing his partner to blush.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Cooper have a record?" she asked as they headed out together.

"Yeah, as long as my arm just about. He's been in and out of prison since he was sixteen."

Nodding, Olivia asked, "You called Casey?"

"Yeah. She's meeting us there with an arrest warrant," Elliot informed her as they stepped in to the elevator.

"Well, let's go arrest him."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of the car as Elliot navigated the now wet roads as it rained heavily, when her cell phone vibrated and rang loudly in her phone holder on her belt.

She jumped startled and took her phone off her belt before answering. "Benson," she said professionally. She could hear deep breathing over the line. "Hello?... Hello?!" Groaning, Olivia went to press the end call button but a voice stopped her.

"I'm watching you," the altered, deep male voice told her, sending a cold shiver down her spine. "It was a wonderful sight last night, watching you and that boyfriend of yours going at it like rabbits," he finished and hung up.

Closing her eyes, Olivia shuddered, exhaling a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Liv?" Elliot asked, concerned, turning down a quiet, back street.

She opened her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, peachy," she replied, sarcastically. "It was just a wrong number, El, really."

Not sure whether to believe her or not, Elliot nodded and gave her thigh a gentle squeeze, the whole time keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "Okay, Liv. But I'm here for you, if you need to talk. Anytime," he assured her.

Olivia swallowed and licked her lips. "Thanks, El. It's fine though really. It was nothing," she lied, throwing Elliot off her scent, not wanting him to go all protective on her like usual.

"Well, don't fall back to sleep. We'll be there in five minutes."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Knocking on the door of Henry Cooper's apartment, Elliot yelled, "Henry Cooper! It's Detectives Stabler and Benson, open up!"

"Go away!" they heard Cooper yell before they heard things being knocked over.

Elliot booted opened the door to find Cooper trying to make a break for it. "Liv, go downstairs! Quick!"

Nodding, Olivia was gone in an instant as Elliot went in.

"Cooper!" Elliot yelled as Cooper headed for the fire escape. He caught up and grabbed him by the legs but Cooper managed to kick Elliot in the face and run off. "Son of a...!"

By the time, he got to the window, Cooper was running down the stairs. "Freeze!" he yelled again, climbing out, aiming his gun.

Cooper looked up at him but continued to run down.

Getting to the pull down ladder, Cooper thought he was home free but Olivia appeared from around the corner as he jumped down. She was panting but had a perfectly good aim at him with her gun.

"End of the road, Cooper. Put your damn hands up!" she barked.

Cooper looked around, trying to see if he could make a break for it but seeing that he couldn't, he tried to overpower Olivia.

She fought against him, surprised that she was in fact of overpowering him until he knocked the gun out of her hand.

"Well, well, Detective, looks like I win," he smirked, not realizing that he had left himself open.

Seeing the opportunity, Olivia kneed him in the groin.

"Ah, you bitch!" He rolled around on the cold, wet cement, holding himself.

"Never underestimate me just because I'm a woman," she snarled in his ear and rolled him on to his stomach to cuff him as back-up finally pull up in the alley. "Take him," she told the officers, pulling Cooper up.

"Yes, Detective," the higher ranked officer answered and took the perp.

"El!" Olivia called, looking for him.

"Here, Liv!" he called back.

Olivia followed his voice and found him sitting on the curb near the ladder. He was holding his right ankle. "They took Cooper to the station. You okay?" she asked, helping him up.

Wrapping his arm around her neck for balance, Elliot let her help him to their car. "I think I broke my ankle."

Olivia nodded and helped him in to the passenger seat of the car. "Okay, I'm taking you to Mt Sinai. Pass me the keys."

Elliot dug in to his pocket for the car keys and passed him to her. "No driving like a maniac," he told her, knowing that she would just to get him to the hospital. "It's only a broken ankle, if that."

Olivia got in to the driver's seat before answering, "But you're in pain."

"Yeah, I am, but I would also like make it to the hospital in one piece," he told her as she put the key in the ignition to start up the car.

Sighing, Olivia turned the key, starting the engine. "Fine. You better call Cragen then, so he doesn't flip."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting in the waiting room, Elliot's ankle started to hurt a little less, so he tried to move his ankle. "Well, it's not broken," he said and looked up at Olivia, laughing when he saw that she'd fallen back to sleep, even in the noisy, busy waiting room.

"Elliot... Elliot, no don't. Please don't," she cried in her sleep, her head moving side to side.

Elliot rubbed Olivia's arm. "Wake up, Liv. Wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked up at Elliot, clearing her throat. "Yeah?"

"You fell asleep again. You okay?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You were crying out for me in your sleep," he informed her quietly, so no-one could hear him.

"No, I didn't. I don't know what you're going on about," she denied, distantly.

Before Elliot could reply, a doctor appeared with a clipboard in hand.

"Elliot Stabler."

Elliot and Olivia got up and followed the woman in the doctor coat with jet black hair and brown eyes, down a hall and in to an exam room.

"Take a seat on the bed, Detective. Sorry we couldn't get to you earlier. I'm Dr. Emery."

"I think I twisted my ankle running downstairs after a perp."

The doctor smiled. "Hazard of the job, huh?"

"Yeah. My partner got him good though," he said, motioning to Olivia, sitting on the chair beside the bed.

"Good job, Detective," Dr Emery said to Olivia before turning back to Elliot. "Stretch your legs out on the bed. Which one?'

Elliot did as he was told and said, "My right one."

The doctor rolled up his pant leg and took a look.

"It's only bruised. You're very lucky, Detective. I'll just give you something for the pain to last you a couple days," Dr Emery said and wrote a prescription.

"Thank you, Doc," Elliot replied as he and Olivia stood up again.

"Not a problem."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Laying in bed that night alone, Olivia finally gotten comfortable and fallen asleep without Andrew by her side when the apartment phone started to ring, startling her awake.

Taking a quick glance at the alarm clock, Olivia groaned and reached for the cordless handset. It was only 2:08AM.

"Benson," she answered professionally, just in case it was work related.

Upon only hearing someone's deep breathing over the line, Olivia started to get frustrated. "Hello? Hello?!"

Groaning, Olivia slammed down the phone, pressing the end call button on the way down.

She closed her eyes and went back to sleep, only to be stopped by her cell phone now ringing.

_Who the hell was tormenting her at two in the morning?_

"Hello?... Hello?! Answer me damn it! What do you want?!"

"Where's that boyfriend of yours tonight? I want another show." The deep altered voice sent another shiver down her spine. "Just remember that I am watching you," he told her and hung up.

Closing her eyes, she felt herself shudder as she exhaled a shaky breath. She opened her eyes and before she could stop herself, she was calling Elliot.

Elliot answered after three rings. "Stabler."

Olivia tried to speak but couldn't.

Looking at the caller ID, Elliot sat up in his bed. "Liv? Honey, are you there? Are you okay?" he asked extremely concerned.

She tried to keep herself calm. "Y-yeah. S-sorry for calling you so late."

"You're obviously anything but okay, Liv. I'm on my way."

"No, El, it's okay," she tried to assure him, feeling guilty for waking him up.

"I'm coming, Liv," he insisted. "I'll be there in ten."

Olivia sighed. "Thanks, El," she replied and hung up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia lay curled up tightly on her side, in her bed. She barely moved a muscle, hiding her gun under the covers with her when she heard the key in the door.

"Liv?"

"In my room, El," she called back, putting her gun back on the nightstand.

Walking in to Olivia's bedroom, Elliot turned on the light. He sighed when he saw Olivia curled up. He sat down on the bed by her waist.

"What happened?" he asked, caressing her cheek in a friendly manner.

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing."

Catching sight of the smashed cordless phone on the nightstand. "Who called and upset you, Livia?"

Sighing, Olivia finally looked up at Elliot. He wouldn't give up until she told him, so there was no getting away from the question. "S-someone called and... and said he was watching me..." she told him before a sob escaped her. "He watched Andy and I have sex last night, El... I feel so dirty knowing that someone was watching... Sex is supposed to be private moments between two a couple."

Elliot lifted up Olivia's upper half, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her. "You don't know that for sure, Liv. He could have just said that to mess with your mind."

Inhaling the scent of Elliot's aftershave, she found it comforting and rested her head on his shoulder. "It... It isn't th-the first time he's r-rang," she finally confessed.

In shock, Elliot gently pulled Olivia back despite her protest to look in to her watery eyes. "Liv, what do you mean when you say it's not the first time? When has he called before? In the car?" he asked, gently brushing some stray strands of hair from her face.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, in the car and he's... he rang several times in the last week. Always during the day until now," she told him softly, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Elliot gently cupped her chin and gently turned her head to face him. "Why didn't you tell me, Liv? I'm your partner. Your best friend."

Sighing, Olivia licked her bottom lip. "Cause I can take care of myself," she insisted.

Elliot nodded. "I know you can, Liv, but you're not some sort of super woman."

"Don't you think I know that?!" she snapped.

Brushing back Olivia's hair, Elliot planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he could stop himself. "Yes, I know, honey. I know. I'm here for you though," he told her and went to get up.

Olivia grabbed a hold of his hand and stopped him from moving. Sniffling, she whispered, "I'm sorry, El, I'm really sorry. Don't go. Don't leave me alone. I don't wanna be alone tonight."

Nodding, Elliot slipped off his shoes. "Here or the couch?"

"Here," she whispered, getting back in to bed.

"Okay," he replied, slipping under the covers with her. "I'm right here, partner, not going anyway."

Before she could stop herself, Olivia laid down and cuddled in to Elliot's side. Her head on his chest, listening to the soothing beat of his heart, her arm rested over his stomach and her leg over his legs. Sighing in contentment when she felt Elliot wrap his arms around her. One hand resting between her shoulder blades and the other resting at the waist band of her cotton powder blue pajama pants, under her white tank top.

This felt so right for the both of them and Olivia found herself forgetting about Andrew.

Elliot kissed the crown of her head. "Sleep, Liv. We have to be up in two and a half hours."

Sighing again, Olivia closed her eyes. "Thank you," she breathed, quickly falling asleep.

Olivia felt safe in Elliot's embrace, listening to the reassuring, regular beat of his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review for more.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Waking up to the alarm blaring, Elliot reached over and turned it off before looking down at Olivia. She was still sound asleep.

Rubbing her back, he tried to ease her awake. "Wake up, Livia. Time to get up for work," he whispered, still trying to ease her awake gently.

Olivia moaned and went to roll away, to go back to sleep but Elliot stopped her, lightly chuckling.

She always had a habit of trying to roll away when he tried to wake her up when she slept in the crib at work, so he was quite used to it by now.

"Uh-uh. Where do you think you're going, Liv? I'm sorry but it's time to get up."

Grumbling a few choice cuss words under her breath, Olivia sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Thank you for staying with me. I... I didn't want to seem weak but..." she thanked her best friend, once fully awake.

Elliot caressed her cheekbone as they leaned in close to each other and before they knew it, they were sharing their first kiss on the lips, forgetting about their other halfs. It was soft and sensual but at the same time completely hot and toe-curling. But the instant they pulled away and looked in to each other's eyes, the mood turned awkward upon realizing what they had just done, even if it did feel right.

"Sorry," they muttered to each other as they both got up off the bed.

Olivia shook her head and went over to her chest of drawers to get clothes out for work. "Um... I think you shoulld go and I'll see you at work, El," she said, refusing to look at him.

Nodding in agreement, Elliot put his shoes back on. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry. See you at work," he replied and rushed out of the apartment.

Olivia stopped for a moment after she heard the apartment door shut behind Elliot and put two of her fingers on her lips. She could still feel the tingling on her lips from their very passionate kiss. Olivia had to admit that Elliot was a better kisser then Andrew though.

She sighed and looked at the clock. She had to hurry up and have a shower and get ready otherwise she would be late for work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking in to the squad room with five coffees in hand, Olivia found her partner's desk still empty but she didn't expect him to be there yet. She put a coffee on each Fin's and Munch's desks before making her way to Captain Cragen's office but stopped after two steps when the door swung open and Don appeared.

"Benson, where's your partner?" he asked, seeing Elliot's empty desk chair.

"Ah, stuck in traffic, Cap," she lied quite easily, especially since it was her fault that he was late.

"Okay. Well call him and tell him to meet you at the docks," he told her and took the offered coffee.

Furrowing her brows, Olivia asked, "Huh? Why?"

"Mrs Sadler got a call from her husband. He said he was going to break out of prison and kidnap Julian. Now she is standing at the end of the dock and threatening to throw Julian in and the current is too strong."

Nodding, Olivia quickly grabbed her coat and ran out. "Fin, call Elliot and tell him to meet me at the dock," she yelled out over her shoulder.

"No problem, Liv!" he yelled back.

Instead of waiting for the elevator, Olivia ran down the stairs and outside to the detective car. She had to get down to the docks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pulling up at the docks, Olivia saw the scene buzzing with law enforcement.

"Detective? She's demanding to talk to either you or your partner," an officer informed her as she approached.

Olivia nodded. "Okay, thank you," she replied and slowly headed down the dock to the distraught woman and the screaming boy in her arms. "Mrs Sadler. It's Detective Benson."

"I have to keep Julian safe from Henry," she cried. "Stay back or I will throw him in."

Olivia put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, Mrs Sadler. Calm down. You don't need to throw Julian in. We can keep you and Julian safe from your ex-husband," she tried to assure her. "All you need to do is pass Julian to me." She snuck a step closer, hoping Mrs Sadler wouldn't notice.

"I told you to stay the hell back, Detective. I'll throw him in. I mean it!" Mrs Sadler yelled over her son's frightened cries.

"Mommy! Mommy, let me go! Please! I'll be a good boy, I promise!" he cried, squirming, trying to break free from his mother's strong, tight girp on his small body.

"Shut up, Julian. Let mommy handle this," she scolded her son.

"Mommy, let me go!" he cried again.

"Mrs Sadler, let him go! We can keep Julian safe!" Olivia tried again, her voice growing frantic seeing Mrs Sadler take a step closer to the edge, getting ready to throw the boy in to the frigid cold water, thinking in her mind that it was the only way to keep him safe from his abusive father.

"Stop! You don't need to throw him in!"

"Yes, I do!" Mrs Sadler screamed, "It's the only way I can keep him safe from Henry! Henry will never leave us alone! Stay back!"

"Okay, okay." Olivia stepped back just one step with her hands up in surrender again. "Just pass Julian to me, Mrs Sadler and we'll take you somewhere safe. Think about your unborn baby too. You don't want to hurt him or her either," she tried to persuade the younger woman, but she could see that it unfortunately was not helping much.

Henry Cooper had really thrown Jacqueline Sadler in to a loop. It was obvious that he must've said other things over the phone to have her reacting like this. Nothing was calming her down.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot was nearly at the precinct when his cell phone started to vibrate and ring from it's spot, where he had thrown it on the passenger seat.

He picked it up and answered it as he pulled over, thinking it was Olivia.

"Yes, Liv, I'm nearly there," he said as soon as he answered.

"Nah, man, it's Fin. You need to meet Liv at the docks."

"Why?" he asked confused. "A new case?"

"Not exactly. Mrs Sadler is threatening to throw her son Julian off of the dock. In her mind, it's the only way to protect him from the father."

"Okay, I'm on my way there," he said and hung up before turning on the siren and speeding off toward the docks.

Half way there, he pressed speed dial one on his phone for Olivia and put it on loud speaker, waiting for her to answer.

It rang and rang until it finally went to voicemail.

Elliot groaned. "Liv, call me when you get this. I'm on my way," he said and hung up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Let him go, Mrs Sadler! Please let him go! Julian will drown if you throw him in there," Olivia began to plead with her as she inched closer again after Mrs Sadler inched ever closer to the end of the dock.

Screaming, Mrs Sadler shook her head. "I told you to stay back! But you didn't listen!" She moved her arms to throw Julian in and Olivia screamed in response.

"Don't!"  
It was too late. Mrs Sadler threw him in.

Olivia took off her coat and jumped in before another word could by said by anyone. She swam deep down in to the water until she couldn't take it anymore and had to swim back up for oxygen. She shook her head to tell the officers she hadn't found him.

"The current is too strong!"

Olivia didn't listen. She took another deep breath and swam back down.

She finally found Julian and swam back up with him. "Got him!" she panted, gulping in oxygen. "He needs CPR!" she alerted the officer and passed him up.

With Julian safe up on the dock and Mrs Sadler in custody, they tried to pull Olivia out but the current became too strong and they lost grip with her.

"Liv!" she heard Elliot call for her as she tried to swim against the current. She was a very strong swimmer but it wasn't helping.

"El! Help!" she yelled.

The officers wouldn't let him jump in. "The current is way too strong!" They kept tell him. "We'll get her!"

"Liv! We'll get you!" Elliot yelled out the promise to her. "Save your energy! Don't swim against it!"

"Help!" Olivia yelled again. She hadn't been so frightened in her life as she was at this moment. She loved Elliot and hadn't even been given a chance to tell him yet. She needed to tell him but at the moment she had to keep her head above water.

Throwing caution in to the wind, Elliot yelled out to Olivia again. "I love you, Olivia! We'll get you out, baby! Hold on!"

"They're getting the search boats out as we speak, Detective. They'll get her safely," a high ranked officer tried to assure Elliot but it didn't help much, if at all.

"Well they better hurry the hell up! They need to get Olivia now!" he yelled at the officer before screaming when they lost sight of Olivia. "Liv! Baby, where are you?!" he screamed out at the top of his lungs before starting to pace back and forth, frantically. He was itching to jump in. He needed to save her.

"Call your Captain, Detective. They're searching for your partner as we speak. They'll find her any minute now."

Elliot nodded, trying to believe him and grabbed out his cell phone to call his Captain.

Cragen answered after just three rings. "Captain Cragen, Special Victims."

"Cap, it's Elliot," he spoke frantically, "Mrs Sadler threw Julian in and Olivia jumped in after to get him..."

"Elliot, settle down. Talk slower, it's hard to hear what you are trying to tell me."

"They got Julian out and he's now at the hospital. He'll be fine... But the current got too strong and Olivia got taken out with it. They're searching for her but we've lost sight of her," he told Don, frantically, unable to calm himself. He wouldn't be calm until Olivia was in his arms safe.

Don was up in an instant and telling Fin and Munch to get in to his office, with hand movements. "They'll find her, Elliot," he tried to assure himself and Elliot. "We're on our way." He hung up and turned to the two detectives that were standing in front of him, looking absolutely confused, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What's going on, Cap?" Fin finally spoke up.

"Mrs Sadler threw Julian in the water..."

"And Liv jumped in after to save him," Fin nodded, knowingly.

They all knew Olivia so well. She always put others before herself. They all would've done the same anyway, if they'd been in her situation.

Nodding, Cragen gulped. "They managed to save Julian but the current dragged Olivia away."

Fin's and Munch's eyes opened wide in shock.

"I'm on my way down there right now. You coming?"

Both men nodded straight away and rushed out behind their captain.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. As I have said before I am not a doctor so I could have some medical things wrong but it's just a story. Please read and review, if you want quicker updates.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I should ask for it for my birthday. It would make an awesome 21st birthday present. But I won't get it, so I don't own anything or anyone except the paramedics, doctors and nurses.**

**

* * *

  
**

Elliot watched as the search boat returned and the paramedics carried Olivia out on a gurney. Unconscious. Oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"Oh my God! Please tell me that she's breathing!" Elliot screamed, rushing over to the gurney that was carrying his partner.

Rushing Olivia to the ambulance, a paramedic answered him, "She is but we had to do CPR."

"Oh God," Elliot whispered and kissed the back of her cold, wet hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riding in the back of the ambulance, Elliot flatly refused to let go of Olivia's hand. He felt as if he had let her down, so he was not about to let go now.

As the paramedic did his job, Elliot occasionally leaned down and whispered encouraging, supportive words in Olivia's ear as she continued to lay unconscious. The oxygen mask still on her face providing her with precious oxygen.

"Oh Liv, please wake up. Let me look in to your beautiful brown eyes. Please," he pleaded with her, caressing the back of her hand.

"I don't think she was under the water too long, so she should wake up soon," the EMT tried to assure Elliot, as he kept an eye on the monitor, keeping record of Olivia's heartbeat.

Rubbing the back of Olivia's hand again, Elliot nodded. "I hope so," he whispered sadly, not moving his gaze from Olivia's face. Her lips still a little blue and it worried him even more.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, just as the ambulance suddenly came to a halt and the back doors opened, revealing the other paramedic, two doctors and a few nurses.

"Forty year old female detective. Saved a young boy from drowning but got caught in the strong current. Not sure how long she was under but it couldn't have been long," the male EMT that had been in the back informed the doctors as they rushed Olivia inside.

"Sorry, sir, you'll have to stay out here," one of the doctors informed Elliot, "we'll let you know as soon as we know anything."

Sighing, Elliot nodded and quickly kissed the back of Olivia's hand before very reluctantly letting her go, praying that she'd be okay and wake up soon. Wake up for him. For him.

"Elliot!"

Elliot turned around to see Captain Cragen, Fin and Munch rush in.

"Liv okay?" Cragen asked, concerned.

Sighing again, Elliot shook his head and slumped down on to one of the plastic grey seats in the waiting rooom. "She's still unconscious," he choked out. "I should've jumped in and saved her... I should have saved her."

Cragen put a hand on Elliot's shoulder in a supportive manner. "You couldn't. It would have dragged you out too. She's strong and stubborn, Elliot. She'll be alright," he tried to assure one of his best detectives as well as himself.

Elliot nodded and leaned down. His hands hidden in his hands.

This was not how he was hoping this day would be going. He had wanted to declare his love for her properly, Elliot had not planned on yelling out his love for her at the top of his lung while she fought against the strong current of water, dragging her further away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Elliot... Elliot," Olivia throught but couldn't verbalize it.

She couldn't even open her eyes but yet she could hear unfamiliar voices around her.

Listening closely to what was being said, it was medical talk, so she surmised that she was in the hospital.

Was Elliot okay?... Hang on, she remembered jumping in to the water to save young Juilian Sadler. Did she save him? Was he okay?

The voices began to fade out before she couldn't hear them anymore.

"_Liv, I love you," said Elliot._

_He stood in front of her in her favourite Italian restaurant. Dressed in a black suit and shoes, white shirt and a blue tie, which went with his eyes, Elliot handed her a white lily. Her favourite flower, a fact that only he had been privy to._

_Taking the offered flower, Olivia grinned and gave him a kiss on the lips._

"_I love you too, El," she whispered, releasing Elliot's lips, inhaling much needed oxygen. "El..."_

"_What is it, baby?" he asked, cupping her left cheek in his right hand and caressed her cheekbone. "Yes? What is it, Liv?"_

_Gulping nervously, Olivia never lost contact with his eyes. "Marry me?"_

_Elliot's eyes opened wide in shock. "Liv?"_

"_Ah, forget it," she sighed and went to walk away._

"_No, no, stay here," he said and gently grabbed her waist, pulling her back to him._

"_Don't worry about it..." _

_It had been so hard to ask him in the first place._

"_No beautiful. Ask me again," he gently encouraged her. Needing her to ask him again._

_Taking a deep breath, Olivia closed her eyes and slowly opened them again. Coud she ask him again? Although she'd been thinking about it, she still had accidentally blurted it out the first time._

_But looking in to Elliot's calming, cerulean blue eyes, she knew it was the right thing to do. She could ask again. "Marry me, El. Be my husband."_

_Wrapping his arms around her waist, Elliot lifted her up and twirled around with her. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Olivia Marie Benson."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With Olivia settled in a room, Elliot was finally allowed in the room. By Olivia's side. With everything that had happened, he'd forgotten to call her boyfriend and he didn't think anyone else had but he wasn't worried. He was the one who deserved to be with her.

Elliot sat down on the chair beside the bed and took a hold of Olivia's hand, being careful of the IV sticking out of the inside of her elbow.

"Wake up, Olivia. Please wake up for me. I miss your beautiful eyes and sexy voice already... So please wake up, Liv," he pleaded with her unconscious form.

She didn't wake up much to Elliot's distress but from the movement of her eyes under the lids, he could tell that she was dreaming.

He waited for any kind of distress or fear to appear on her face but it didn't. She looked peaceful and happy.

Caressing the back of her hand, Elliot asked, "What are you dreaming about, angel? I hope you're dreaming about me... Well, whatever you're dreaming about, I hope you know what I love you."

"Elliot..." a voice called softly from the doorway.

Elliot tensed at the sound of his name. It was Captain Cragen and Elliot knew that he'd heard everything he had just said. He was busted.

Don walked in and stood against a wall by the bed, near the window. "Do I need to seperate the two of you? You know you can't date as partners," he told Elliot, casually, but with a very noticeable hint of anger.

Sighing, Elliot reluctantly looked up at his superior officer and shook his head. "I love her, cap, but... she already has a boyfriend," Elliot replied sadly.

Cragen nodded. "Did you call him then?"

"No," he whispered and turned back to Olivia. "I didn't want to."

"Elliot," Don sighed, "you may love her but her boyfriend should know that she's in the hospital."

"All I know is that he is overseas right now."

"What's his name? What's his job?"

Elliot groaned and shook his head. He didn't want Andrew to be called. He has had Olivia's back for all these years, he had more of a right to be by Olivia's side then him.

"Elliot? What is his name and job?" Don asked again, much firmer this time.

"Andrew McCain. He's a Travel Writer," he explained, remembering what Olivia had told him about her boyfriend.

"Okay. I'm going to try get in contact with Andrew McCain. I'll be back later. Call me if Olivia wakes up before I get back though."

"Sure. You'll be my first call," Elliot promised and listened to him walk out, shutting the door behind him. "Come on, wake up... Please wake up," he pleaded with Olivia again.

A vibration in his jeans pocket startled Elliot and he quickly reached in to his pocket. He pulled his cell phone out to see that he a new text message, opening it, he saw that it was from Casey.

_'I just heard. Is Liv okay? What hospital is she in?'_

Elliot hit the reply button and typed in, 'She's still unconscious. In Mt. Sinai. ICU room 24.'

Casey Novak was Olivia's other best friend and the only other person that she's ever confided in. They become like sisters.

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated again. Casey had replied. _'Okay, thanks. I'm on my way.'_

Elliot closed his phone and put it back in to his pocket. "Please Liv, wake up for me," he pleaded with her again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Elliot," Olivia whispered, sleepily, running her hand along side her in the king size bed. She found the spot empty. She sat up and noticed a crib beside the wall. Their child was in there, peacefully sleeping. Quick baby soft breathing filling the room. _

"_Elliot... Elliot," she called and got out of the bed, only to find herself falling down some black hole. The bedroom and everything in it had disappeared. All she could see was black everywhere she looked and she could feel herself falling with no way of stopping herself. Where was she going to stop? Where would she end up? By the looks of what was in that bedroom, she had eveything she always wanted. The baby in the crib was bundled up in a blue blanket, so she guessed it was her and Elliot's son. The name above the crib in wooden letters had given it away though. Ethan. And he guessed that was probably just in the kitchen making breakfast, so what was happening now?_

_She just kept falling but suddenly she felt the bright lights hitting her eyelids and Elliot's voice becoming clearer. He was begging her. She could even hear Casey's voice._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"El?"

Elliot turned to the doorway to see Casey standing there, sadly. "Liv still unconscious?"

Sighing, Elliot turned back to Olivia and nodded. "Yeah."  
"She'll wake up soon, Elliot. She won't give up," Casey tried to assure him as she approached the bed.

She sat down on the side and caressed Olivia's cheek. "Come on, Olivia. Wake up for us, honey. You've got me and Elliot here and Cragen is trying to track Andrew down," she whispered and heard Elliot gasp.

"What? What happened?" She jumped off the bed and looked at him.

"She just squeezed my hand... Liv, open your eyes," he gently commanded.

"Hi," Olivia's voice greeted them and she opened her eyes slowly with a small smile. "You didn't think I would let that take me down, did you? I was just catching up on some beauty sleep."

Elliot and Casey laughed.

"You slept long enough, didn't you?"

Olivia smirked. "I had to leave you hanging," she joked and coughed. "Did someone call Andy?"

"Cragen is trying to track him down," Casey replied.

"He's in London but tell him not to come. It's nothing serious."

"Sure. I'll go call Cragen and let you two talk," she said and left.

Elliot and Olivia watched Casey leave before looking at each other. Neither knew what to say in his moment.

Olivia had heard Elliot's declaration of love and Elliot, on the other hand, wasn't sure if she had, plus although he was jealous, he did not want to ruin her relationship with Andrew... So, neither knew what to say and waited for the other to speak first.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. For quicker updates, you know what to do. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Did you mean it?" Olivia questioned, looking in to Elliot's eyes, taking off the oxygen mask.

"Mean what?" Elliot asked to clarify and gently put the mask back on her.

Sighing, Olivia shook her head. "I guess not," she said and took the mask off again.

Elliot took her hands in his. "You asking if I meant it when I yelled out that I love you?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. Did you?"

"Yes, I did. And I do," he assured her.

"Why didn't you tell me before I started to date Andrew?" she cried, "you had plenty of time. Did you do it to ruin my relationship with him?" She snatched her hands away.

Elliot groaned. "Of course not, Liv... I just... I just didn't have the courage to tell you before."

The door opened and Olivia looked away.

"Elliot, what did you say?" Casey asked, walking in with a doctor.

Sighing, Elliot stood up. "Nothing. See you later, Liv... I love you," he whispered the last sentence and headed out.

Olivia sniffled, realizing her mistake but she was not about to admit it.

"Liv, what happened?"

"Nothing," she replied and turned to the doctor. "When can I go home?"

"I'm Dr. Heidke, Olivia, and I would like to keep you in overnight. You were unconscious for several hours."

"I want to go. I'm fine," she insisted and lifted up her arm with the IV. "Take it out, please."

"Olivia..." Casey tried to persuade her.

Olivia shook her head. "Don't, Casey. You know that I can't stand to be in the hospital."

Dr. Heidke sighed and grabbed out a prescription pad and pen out of her white doctors coat. "Okay, fine, but to let you go home, I want you to stay with someone for at least tonight. Even tomorrow night would be nice too."

"I'm fine," Olivia stressed, irritated with the doctor already.

"It's either that or you stay here tonight unless, of course, you want me to call your captain..."

Groaning in defeat and frustration, Olivia nodded and took the prescription. "Fine then."

"Who are you going to stay with, Olivia?"

"Liv, you can stay with me," Casey offered.

"Thanks, Case," Olivia said with a small smile.

"Well, there's the prescription for pain. You managed to have yourself knocked around a bit, so you have quite a few bruises."

"Bruises? From in water?" Olivia asked, confused.

"There must have been things in the water. Things that people might have dumped in there," Dr. Heidke tried to explain.

Olivia nodded.

"So you very well could be in pain when the morphine wears off," the kind doctor informed her. "I'll just go get you the discharge forms," she said and walked out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting on her couch about two hours later, Olivia watched Casey, walking around her apartment, cleaning up. It was actually making her kind of dizzy.

"Casey, you don't need to clean up my apartment. It's fine. I can do it later," she groaned. There was nothing on the television and it was driving her insane, just as much as Casey cleaning her apartment was.

"It looks like a tornado ran through it, Liv. It's a pigsty. You were home most of the weekend, why didn't you clean it?" Casey scolded and leaned over to pick something up but upon noticing what it was, she stopped and stood up. "Eww! Yuck!" she laughed.

"What?" Olivia asked, looking over.

"I'm guessing that those," she said, pointing at the clothing item on the floor, "are Andrew's boxer briefs."

Looking at the pointed out item, Olivia laughed as the blush crept up on her cheeks. "Yeah, they are."

Casey shook her head to get the imagine of Olivia and Andrew doing the ol' nasty and laughed. "So that's why you didn't clean. You were too busy."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Now you're making me jealous," Casey said and sat on the arm of the couch. "Has he got a brother?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, he's actually got three of them. He is one of seven kids."

"Really?" Casey sounded very interested.

"Yep, he is. One is about two years older you actually. His name is Gregory."

"Ooohhh, I'll have to meet him. He's not taken, is he?"

Olivia laughed. "No, not the last I heard. I could ask Andy when he gets back," she offered.

"Oh yes please."

"Okay, I will," Olivia promised through a laugh.

"What do you want for dinner?" Casey asked and got up.

Shaking her head, Olivia sighed. "I'm not hungry. I need to see Elliot."

Casey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why? He upset you in the hospital, remember?" she told her, like it was obvious.

"No, actually he didn't," Olivia confessed.

"What?"

Olivia sighed. "He didn't upset me," she repeated slower.

"Then what happened?" Casey asked. She was completely and utterly confused. "Tell me, Olivia."

"While... While I was being dragged out by the current... Elliot yelled out to me. His confession of love," she explained.

"He's had so much time to confess and he does it now when you finally find someone who loves you for you."

Olivia sat up and scrubbed a hand down her face in frustration. "I love him though, Case. And I need to tell him that," she whispered.

"Do you want me to call him to come here?" Casey offered, "but you aren't going out. You're on bed-rest for a couple of days."

Olivia had to think for a moment but then she nodded. "Yes, please."

Nodding, Casey patted Olivia's back. "Okay, I'll do that right now and then I'll order us some take out. Anything you want in particular?"

"Um... Just some Chinese please. You know what I like," Olivia replied, simply uninterested.

"Okay," Casey replied and headed in to the kitchen with one of Olivia's cordless phone handsets.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting in the armchair in the living room of his lonely apartment, Elliot was drowning his sorrows with alcohol, thinking for sure that he'd lost his chance with Olivia. The woman that he loved with everything in him. He emptied the glass in his hand, in one big gulp before leaning over to the glass coffee table in front of him and refilled his glass with more whiskey.

"Oh, how I fucked up," he groaned and chugged back the glass of brown liquid.

The phone started to ring from its spot on the sofa, where it had be chucked after he last used it. Unhappy with the disturbance, Elliot grumbled a few choice curse words under his breath and got up to answer it.

He looked at the caller ID and groaned. 'Liv home,' it alerted him as it rang and flashed. Not ready to talk to anyone especially Olivia, Elliot pressed the ignore button and disconnected the phone. He just wanted to be left alone to drown his sorrows.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Casey was confusion as to why Elliot would have ignored her call and then disconnected the phone. She rang his cell phone only to discover that it was turned off, instead of leaving a voicemail message, she just hung up and rang Olivia's favorite Chinese take-out place to order dinner for them both.

With dinner order, Casey headed back in to the living room and could not help but smile. It seemed Olivia had fallen asleep on the couch. She was curled up facing the back of the couch, her hands loosely clasped together in front of her as she softly snored.

Casey tip-toed over to her and grabbed the blanket, which was folded on the top of the couch before unfolding it and placing it over Olivia, who stirred and shifted a little but did not wake luckily.

Since delivery would take more an hour due to popularity and them being short-staffed tonight, Casey told them that she'd be there to pick up their order, so she quickly left Olivia a note and headed out with her purse and keys.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as Olivia heard the door close, she got up and went in to the bedroom. She'd faked sleeping when she heard that Casey would be picking up their food, so she could hopefully get out when Casey left.

Now with Casey gone, Olivia quickly got changed in to something decent enough to go out in.

She still loved Andrew but she had to admit that she loved Elliot more. He had the key to her heart and soul.

Olivia decided that she would see Elliot now and see how it went before she would say anything to Andrew. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

She dressed in jeans, a black long sleeved top and some sneakers before grabbing her keys and purse and rushing out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Casey returned about half an hour later and thinking that Olivia was still napping on the couch, she tip-toed in to the kitchen and placed the take-out on the counter before heading over to the couch to wake Olivia up to eat.

Seeing the couch empty, Casey groaned. "Liv?" she called out, heading to the bedroom, only to find it empty, the same with the bathroom.

"Damn it," she groaned and bumped her head against the wall in frustration.

Casey knew exactly where Olivia had sneaked off to, even after she was told that she was on bed rest. But when did Olivia Benson ever listen?

Casey knew she had to head over to Elliot's apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is for Carrina.R since she begged for it. Lol. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Andrew.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia took a deep breath before lifting up her closed fist and knocking on her partner's apartment door.

It took a few moments before the door opened, revealing a slightly drunk Elliot. He was stunned to see Olivia at his door. He hoped that he wasn't dreaming. "Liv?"

"In the flesh," she joked, trying to lighten the mood. "You going to let me in or just use me as some sort of decoration?"

Getting over the initial shock of Olivia's presence, Elliot moved out of the way and let her in.

He sat down on the couch and waited for Olivia to sit down beside him.

"El, are you drunk?" she asked, not knowing how many drinks he'd had.

If he was drunk he wasn't too far gone because he was still seemed pretty coherent.

Elliot smiled. "Getting there. Why are you here, Olivia?"

Sighing, Olivia put her hand on Elliot's thigh and rubbed it. "I came to talk to you, El," she told him in a near whisper.

Elliot pushed her hand off of his thigh. "Why now?! Did you have to think about it before you finally came?!" he snapped but suddenly stopping upon seeing Olivia's watery eyes.

"Oh Liv. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," he apologized to her and took her hands in his again. "You want to talk, I'll listen, Livia."

After taking a couple deep breaths, Olivia finally spoke up. "I love Andrew, he's a really sweet guy..."

"Then why are you here?!" Elliot snapped again, cutting her off, releasing her hands quickly as if they were scorching hot.

"Cause I love you more!" she yelled and got up. "Goodbye Elliot." She stormed out out the apartment, confused as to what just happened.

"Liv!" he called out to her and ran after her, only to stumble and fall. "Liv, come back. I'm sorry!" he cried, getting up slowly.

Olivia stopped near the elevator but didn't turn around. "Come talk to me when you've sobered up and are ready to talk properly," she told him sadly and walked the rest of the way to the elevator before pressing the down button, waiting for the doors to open.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Before Olivia knew what she was doing, she was sitting in her car and mapping out the closest bar. But she couldn't do it. She was not going to drink away her problems.

Olivia sighed and started up the car, deciding that it was best to head home, knowing that Casey would be looking for her right about now and was most probably pissed off with her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Just as her hand was poised to open the apartment door, Casey was startled as someone else opened it from the outside.

"Whoa! Ah, you're not Olivia... You're her friend Casey, aren't you?" a man asked, walking in.

Casey nodded. "Yes, I am and you're Andrew. We met briefly out the front of the precinct the other week when you picked Liv up after work," she reminded him.

"Ah yes, I remember now. Good to see you again," he said and looked around the apartment. "I heard Liv got out of the hospital. Where is she? I came back straight away."

Casey thought it was weird that he managed to get a flight back so quickly but didn't say anything about it. "I was just about to go find her. She sneaked off to talk to her partner about something work related," she lied, not wanting to damage Olivia's and Andrew's relationship.

"Oh okay. Well I'm going to head home and change. Tell Olivia I'll come back later," he said politely and left.

Casey furrowed her brows and watched Andrew leave. There was something weird about hiim but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Instead of driving all the way to Elliot's apartment, Casey tried to call Olivia's cell phone instead.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ten minutes from her apartment, Olivia jumped slightly, hearing her cell phone start to ring from its holder, which was attached to the car's dashboard.

Continuing to drive, keeping her eyes on the busy road ahead, she pressed the answer button and sighed. "Benson," she answered professionally, having not looked at the caller ID.

"_Liv, it's Casey. Where you at?"_

"I'm about ten minutes away from my apartment. Why?" she replied, acting innocent.

"_You're supposed to be resting, Olivia, not out driving and stuff,"_ Casey scolded her older friend.

Olivia groaned and turned down another street, slowing down to keep to the slower speed limit down the particular road. "I had to see Elliot," she said sadly.

Casey could hear the pain in Olivia's voice. "_Liv, what happened with Elliot, honey?_" she asked concerned.

"Nothing. I'll be there soon," Olivia replied and hung up before could Casey could say anything more.

She sighed and continued to drive. Trying not to think about Elliot or what happened at the apartment otherwise she would breakdown in to tears of pain and anger.

She'd confessed her love to him, so he knew that she felt the same way and that she was willingly to break it off with Andrew to be with him. To make a new life with him. She'd even transfer out of Special Victims, just so she could be with him. The man that she loved more then anything in the world, she had to admit.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking in to her apartment, Olivia found Casey pacing around. "Casey?"

The ADA stopped and turned to face Olivia. "You okay?"

Olivia shrugged. "Yeah, peachy. I'm going for a hot bath," she told Casey before being stopped by the ringing of her apartment phone. She groaned thinking it was Elliot calling to beg her for forgiveness but catching sight of the caller ID, Olivia discovered that it was in fact Andrew calling her. She was confused, she thought he would be too busy to call. "Hi honey," she cooed, answering it.

"Don't you dare call me 'honey'," Andrew snapped over the phone.

Olivia was confused. She shook her head and asked, "Andrew, what is going on? I'm confused."

"You know what! Don't play dumb with me! How could you?! You couldn't even last a few days without me!" he continued to yell at her.

Tears began to well up in Olivia's eyes. She didn't know what the hell was going on and she was getting so angry at the way he was talking to her. "Andrew, what the hell are you going on about?!" she asked again, this time more firmer and angier.

"Stop acting innocent," he growled. "I'm on my way to your apartment, do not go anywhere. I mean it."

Olivia gulped. "I'll be here," she replied and hung up, still in utter confusion.

"Liv, what is it?" Casey asked concerned, after hearing all the yelling over the phone and seeing the colour drain from Olivia's face.

"Ah... Andrew...He um... He kept going off about 'how could I?' and to stop acting innocent... And something about I couldn't even be without him for a few days."

Casey tilted her head a bit in confusion. "Okay... Is he on his way here?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. I'm so confused. I haven't actually... Shit."

"What?"

"How did he find out?" Olivia muttered to herself, sitting down on the couch.

"Find out what, honey?" Casey sat down beside her.

"I... I kissed Elliot and slept with him..."

"You had sex with Elliot?" Casey asked confused, rising an eyebrow.

In an instant, Olivia was shaking her head. "No, no. We just slept in the same bed. I was getting some really weird phone calls and he came over. A kiss was as far as it went. Honestly," she stressed.

"I believe you, Liv. You love Elliot, I know that and you've loved him for years. It's hard to hide it and you shouldn't really be expected to but..."

"But I shouldn't have kissed him while I'm dating Andrew," Olivia sighed, "I know but it felt so right and I have to admit I forgot about Andrew in that moment," she finished, a smile creeping up on her face as she remembered the kiss.

Casey opened her mouth to reply but the sound of a key in the apartment door startled the both of them. They knew that it was Andrew, he must've already been driving over when he called.

The door swung open and Andrew stormed in. He was pissed off. He slammed the door behind him and locked it with the deadlock.

The look on his face was actually scaring Olivia and Casey.

"Andrew?" Olivia asked, standing up hesitantly.

"Sit back down," Andrew ordered her, pointing at the couch.

"What is wrong with you?" Olivia asked, ignoring Andrew's demand.

"I said sit your ass down, Olivia!" Andrew yelled and pulled a gun out from where it had been hidden in the waistband of his pants.

Olivia gulped and instantly sat back down on the couch beside Casey, who was just as confused and frightened. "Please put the gun down, Andrew."

Andrew shook his head, angrily, and kept his gun aimed at Olivia and Casey.

"I can't believe you cheated on me with your partner!" he growled, disgusted before pulling some photos and a note out of his pants pocket and threw them at Olivia.

Olivia's hands shook as she picked the photos up off her lap. They were photos of her and Elliot cuddling in bed and the last couple showed the kiss that they shared.

She groaned inwardly and moved on to the letter. It read: '_Stay the hell away from my sister. She loves Elliot, not you.'_

It had to be Simon.

"You didn't tell me that you even had a brother. Start telling me what else you're hiding from me. Now!" he yelled and sat on the coffee table in front of both women, the gun still aimed at them.

Olivia took a shaky breath and shook her head. Not even Casey knew about her conception and she wanted to keep it that way. "No!"

"Now!" He cocked the gun and both women gulped in fear.

"Let Casey go and I'll tell you. She's innocent! Let her go!" Olivia begged.

"No, she stays right where she is. Tell me now!" he demanded again.

"He's my younger half brother," she told him.

"There's more to the story. Continue," Andrew snarled.

Olivia released a shaky breath and continued, "His father raped my mother and I'm the product of that rape."

Both Andrew and Casey gasped in shock.

"Oh my God and... and we've had sex multiple times," Andrew replied in disgust as if he'd caught something off of her.

"It's okay, Liv," Casey whispered, "I still love you for you." She made sure to assure her friend.

"I thought I said no talking! You just don't listen, do you?!" he yelled again before Olivia could thank Casey, and he took a shot.

It was the only sound in the entire apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was going to update Rollercoaster but this one had more reviews, so here it is. Please read and review for more. This chapter is for Iwannahamberger2.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I should ask for them for my birthday... I won't get them though, so I'll just borrow and return them ASAP but ASAP could be a very long time. LOL.**

**

* * *

  
**

The next minute, Andrew could be heard laughing. The bullet had flown through the gap between Olivia and Casey and lodged in the wall. He had missed the both of them on purpose. His aim was to just scare them and it worked well. Both women were shaking and taking deep breaths, in a desperate attempt to calm themselves down.

"Andrew, please put down the gun," Olivia pleaded with him again.

Andrew shook his head angrily. "No," he growled and kept his gun aimed at them. "You're a cheater! I hate cheaters! You need to pay!" He cocked the hammer of the gun again.

Olivia nodded and put her hands up in surrender. "No-one needs to get hurt here, Andrew. Put down the gun," she said firmly.

"No!" he snapped and took a step closer to Olivia and Casey. "Neither of you are going anywhere, so get comfortable."

"What are we waiting for exactly?!" Olivia snipped.

"Shut up!" Andrew snarled, waving his gun at her. "You talk too much. You're too vocal, just like during sex! Just. Shut. Up!"

Andrew blurting out something that was as personal as that embarrassed the crap out of Olivia.

She sighed and bowed her head.

Casey was too scared to move so she didn't even make an attempt to comfort her friend this time.

The apartment phone started to ring and Andrew walked off to go answer it, inadvertently turning his back on Olivia and Casey.

Taking the opportunity, Olivia leaned over and whispered in to Casey's ear. "I'm going to jump him so when I say so, I want you to run. Get out of the apartment."

Casey's eyes opened wide in shock. "Liv, no way. I'm not leaving," she whispered back.

"I don't want you hurt, so when I say, you run, I mean it, Casey. Save yourself," Olivia hissed. "Call for help when you get out."

Sighing in defeat, Casey nodded. "Okay."

Andrew hung up the phone and returned with a sadistic smile on his face sending a shiver down both Olivia's and Casey's spine.

"That was your lover. I let him know that you were a little on the busy side. He said he'll call you back later," he snickered and looked away momentarily when something caught his eye on the coffee table.

Olivia took the opportunity and pounced on him. "Now, Casey! Get out of here!" she yelled, fighting against Andrew.

"Bitch!" Andrew yelled, fighting back.

Casey got up and ran toward the door, jumping at the sound of a gun shot, which thanks to Olivia's quick reflexes ended up hitting near the top of the wall just inches from Casey. She quickly opened the door and ran out, reluctantly leaving Olivia to fend for herself. Running toward the elevator, she pulled out her cell phone and called for the police.

"Give up the damn gun!" Olivia growled and punched Andrew in the face, causing him to drop the gun.

"No, bitch!" he snapped back and he got her with a brutal right hook, getting her in the jaw.

Olivia groaned in pain but kept on struggling against him. She punched him two times in quick succession. Effectively getting him in the nose and left eye.

"Think you're stronger then me, Detective? I think not," Andrew snipped and overpowered her, rolling her on to her back on the floor, so he was straddling her. He grabbed both of her arms and pinned them up above her head before leaning down, so he was just inches from her face. "Was it worth it?" he asked, lowly.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia groaned, still trying to fight against him as she tried not to puke from the smell of his breath.

"Was it worth it sleeping with your partner?" he growled.

"I didn't sleep with Elliot," she stressed and tried to knee him in the groin but he moved before she could get him.

"Uh uh uh, Detective. We can't have that."

Olivia struggled against him. "Get off me, you bastard!"

Keeping the gun trained on Olivia, Andrew got off of her. "You. Will. Pay," he said in between boots to the ribs.

"You son of a bitch!" Olivia moaned in pain as she rolled around on the floor, holding her ribs. "What the hell your problem?!"

"You! You are my problem!" he yelled and kicked her in the stomach, winding her.

"You prick!" she groaned, holding her stomach. "You're so going down for assault on an officer, I swear," she panted, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Do you think I care?" He pulled her up by her hair and sat her up on the couch, ignoring her protests and cries of pain. "Stop whining. What happened to being a bad ass?" he snickered.

"Fuck you," Olivia choked out.

"You've already done that dozens of times. Did you forget?"

"I would happily forget if you would let me," Olivia snipped.

In response, Andrew whacked her in the face with the butt of his gun, leaving a bleeding cut on her left cheek bone. "Okay, that's it. No more talking," he growled and pulled her off the couch roughly before pulling her in to the bedroom.

Olivia's memories of her undercover gig in Sealview came back and she started to shake. She wasn't going to have a repeat of that or worse. She snapped. Olivia stopped him by kicking him in the back of the knees, causing him to lose balance.

Andrew quickly regained his balance and turned to face her. "Deciding to fight back again, huh? Not in enough pain yet?"

"No you aren't," she replied and kneed him in the groin.

"Ahh!" Andrew groaned and fell to the floor, holding himself as he rolled around.

Olivia took the opportunity and kicked the gun away before she started to kick him over and over again.

The apartment door was kicked open and several uniformed officers ran in with their guns ready.

"Detective Benson?" one called out.

"Bedroom!" Olivia called back, painfully.

The officers ran in to the bedroom and saw Olivia turning Andrew on to his stomach with his arms behind his back.

"We got him," two older officers said, taking over and cuffing Andrew.

"You okay, Detective?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Elmhurst," she replied as Officer Kelsey Elmhurst helped her out of the apartment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Being led out of the apartment building by an paramedic, Olivia caught sight of Casey standing by the ambulance. "I thought I told you to go, Casey," she said, shaking her head.

"You told me to get out of the apartment and call for help," Casey stated. "And that's what I did. Are you okay?" she said and gave her a hug.

Olivia hissed in pain and Casey pulled away.

"Oh, Liv, I'm sorry. What the hell did he do to you?"

"He had fun kicking the shit out of my ribs," Olivia replied and sighed. "I just want to go have a lay down but don't really want to go back in to my apartment."

"Detective, you need to go to the hospital," the paramedic told her firmly.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm fine," she stressed.

"Detective..."

"Just give me the damn forms to sign."

The EMT sighed and passed Olivia the forms.

She signed them and passed them back. "Done. Now go please," Olivia muttered and sat down on a low brick wall.

Casey sat down beside her and patted her back. "You want to stay with me?"

"Yes please. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. Let's go back up to your apartment to get some stuff and we'll head to my place," Casey said and stood up, waiting for Olivia to get up behind her.

As soon as they walked back in to Olivia's apartment, the phone started to ring. Olivia looked at Casey, furrowing her brows.

"You want me to answer it?" Casey asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No, that's okay," she replied and answered the phone. "Benson."

"Hi sis." The voice sent a shiver down Olivia's spine.

"What the hell do you want, Simon?" she asked, not in the mood to talk to him.

"Is that guy leaving you alone now?" he asked, sadistically.

"Why the hell did you do it? He was good to me. How did you get the photos of me and Elliot anyway?" She was getting very angry.

"That is none of your business... I was saving you. He's a bad man."

"Tell me, Simon," she said, gritting her teeth.

Simon sighed over the phone. "I paid someone when I saw Elliot heading over to your apartment," he replied honestly.

"Did you pay this person to call me?"

"No," Simon replied, genuinely confused. "Why? Who's been calling you, Liv?"

"So you didn't pay anyone to place any creepy phone calls?" she asked again firmly.

"No, Olivia, honestly. I didn't want to cause you any harm. I just wanted that guy to leave you alone."

"Why, Simon?" Olivia pushed. "How did you even know that I was seeing anyone?"

Not wanting to answer that question, Simon hung up on her.

"Bastard!" Olivia yelled and chucked the phone. It collided with the wall and fell to the floor in smashed pieces.

Casey walked over to Olivia and went to comfort her but Olivia flinched.

"Don't" she muttered. "I'm just going to pack some stuff," she said and walked in to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Casey sighed and ran a hand through her long strawberry blond hair.

Someone was screwing with Olivia's mind and they had to find out who it was and stop them. And it had to be soon. Really soon.

And knowing Olivia would most probably continue to put up with it, Casey knew that she would have to recruit someone to help her to stop this person before it got any worse and she'd have to do it without Olivia's knowledge, which was going to be very hard because someone could over hear and tell her.

She scrubbed a hand down her face and looked up to see Olivia just emerging from the bedroom with an overnight bag in hand.

"You ready to go?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. Let's get out of here. I'll clean up this place tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Please read and review for more.  
**

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia going at it like bunnies? No? Well I don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia and Casey were woken the next morning by someone pounding on Casey's apartment door.

As Olivia rolled over in the bed, half asleep, she groaned, catching sight of the clock in Casey's spare bedroom. 7:16AM beamed at her. "Too early," she muttered to herself and pulled the covers up above her head, willing for sleeping to come back to her.

Casey, on the other head, groaned and reluctantly pulled herself up out of bed. It was her day off for heaven sakes, who the hell was at her door?

The knocking came again, louder this time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she grumbled, half asleep as she tiredly shrugged on her satin lavender purple, knee lengthed, short sleeved robe.

She finally reached the door and opened it. Elliot stood in the hall, looking tired and concerned. "Elliot? What are you doing? You okay?"

"Is Liv here?" he instantly asked, ignoring Casey's questions.

Sighing, Casey nodded and let him in. "Yeah. She's sleeping in the guest bedroom," she told him and shut the door behind him.

"Thanks," Elliot replied and headed toward the guest room as Casey headed back to bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Standing at the closed door of the spare bedroom, Elliot lifted up his closed fist and lightly tapped on the door.

"What?" a half asleep, annoyed voice groaned through the door.

"Liv, it's Elliot," he informed her.

He heard Olivia clear her throat before she called out.

"Come in."

Elliot opened the door to find Olivia sitting up in the bed, leaning up against the headboard, half asleep. "Morning, sorry to wake you," he spoke softly as he approached and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Morning. It's okay but what are you doing here?"

"I only just heard about what happened last night and... and I'm so sorry I didn't realize what was happening when I called. I thought Andrew sounded really weird but I'd never heard his voice before and I thought I'd just disturbed you two while you were... having sex or something."

Olivia leaned over and kissed his cheek, surprising Elliot. "Don't beat yourself up, El. You weren't to know and I don't blame you," she told him gently but firmly.

"I could have saved you... I should have had your back."

"Elliot... You can't save me all the time. And you can't be with me every minute so that you can," she whispered and took his hands in hers.

Elliot sighed and bowed his head. "If I wasn't drinking last night, it wouldn't have happened."

Olivia lifted Elliot's face up so he was facing her. "El, look at me," she whispered and waited patiently until he did before she continued, "El, if I didn't end up going back home when I did, cause you were drinking, Andrew would have hurt Casey, so don't you dare keep blaming yourself, okay?" she stressed.

"Okay," Elliot nodded and licked his dry bottom lip.

Olivia sighed and sat down on his lap. "I love you," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," he whispered back and went to kiss her but they were startled by Olivia's cell phone ringing on the nightstand.

Olivia groaned and got off of Elliot's lap to answer it. "Benson... Hello?! Hello?! Stop calling me you son of a bitch!"

"Give the phone to me," Elliot hissed, trying to take the cell phone out of Olivia's hand.

But Olivia just kept swatting his hand away. "Find a new hobby and stop annoying the shit out of me!"

"You may think that since you're not in your apartment that I'm not watching you. But I am. Nice couch by the way. It was quite comfortable to sleep on last night," he snickered and hung up, hoping he'd riled her up.

Olivia screamed and threw her cell phone away from her. She didn't believe that he'd been in her apartment, so she didn't think much about it.

"Liv, calm down," Elliot whispered, rubbing his back.

"What's going on?" Casey asked, running in to the room after hearing the scream.

"Liv's getting those creepy calls again." He gently pulled Olivia down on to his lap and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "She got pissed off. It's okay."

Casey sighed. "Liv, maybe we should get your phone records to see if we can get the number and information on this creep, who keeps calling you," she suggested.

Olivia instantly shook her head. "No. Don't even think about it," she muttered.

"Liv..." Elliot started, thinking it was a good idea.

"Forget it," she groaned and got up, only for Elliot to gently grab her wrist to stop her from leaving. "Let me go."

"Liv, where are you going? Let's talk about this."

Olivia snapped. She turned to him and if looks could kill, well you know the condition he would be in. "Oh, so it's only okay when you want to talk but when I do, you fly off the handle at me. Screw you," she bit and snatched her wrist out his grip before rushing out of the spare room, heading for the bathroom.

Both Elliot and Casey groaned and looked at one another, trying to think of what to do to help Olivia, even if she didn't want it. She was so incredibly stubborn sometimes.

"I'm going to head down to the precinct and talk to Fin to do it anyway," Casey whispered to Elliot, "I'll get it printed and bring it back here for us to look over."

Elliot nodded in agreement. "Yeah, do that. I'll get Olivia out of the bathroom and occupy her for a couple of hours."

"Great. That's good," Casey said and headed in to the kitchen for a coffee.  
Elliot took a deep breath, exhaled it slowly and headed toward the bathroom.

Reaching the closed door, he could hear the shower running. She was taking a shower or she was using it as a cover while she cried because she refused to cry in front of people.

"Liv, let me in!" Elliot called out loud enough for her to hear over the running water as he knocked on the door.

"I'm heaving a shower. Leave me alone!" she called back.

"Liv please!" he tried again and leaned his forehead against the wooden door.

"Fine. I'll unlock the door but don't come in until I say so," she finally answered after a moments silence.

Elliot heard the click of the lock and waited for Olivia to give him the all clear.

"Alright, you can come in now!"

Nervously, Elliot opened the door and walked in, quickly closed the door behind him. It was very steamy, so Elliot could see that Olivia liked hot showers. He sat down on the closed lid toilet and could see Olivia's silhouette through the frosted shower door. When he saw the toileteries bag by the shower, Elliot said, "I didn't see you bring that in here."

"What?" Olivia asked, opening the door a gap and poking her head out a little. "What did you say?"

Elliot looked at her wet hair and face and smiled. She was so beautiful. "El? Elliot? Hello?"

Elliot snapped out of his reverie and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I said that I didn't see you bring the toiletries bag in here."

"Ah yeah, I brought it in here last night." She sighed. "What are you doing in here exactly?" she asked and went back in to the shower, closing the door behind her.

"I thought you might have wanted some company," he told her.

"In the shower?" she asked sarcastically as she rinsed the body wash off.

"Haven't you ever had shower sex before?" Elliot joked.

"What?!" Olivia asked sharply and popped her head out again.

Elliot caught Olivia's evil glare. "What? I was only joking," he laughed.

Olivia shook her head and turned off the shower. "Can you get me my towel off the rack there?"

Nodding, Elliot got up and grabbed the towel before passing it to her. "Hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting in the living room for you."

Confused, Olivia quickly dried herself and wrapped the towel around her body before stepping out. "Why?"

Elliot had to try to keep himself from drooling as he looked Olivia up and down.

He cleared his throat. "I'm taking you out."

"I don't feel like going out, El," she whined and walked out of the bathroom.

"It will be good for you to get out, Liv," Elliot tried to persuade her as he followed.

Olivia sighed and stopped just outside of the spare bedroom. "Okay but not for long, okay?"

"Deal. We'll go out for a walk in the park and some lunch, you okay with that?"

"That would be nice. Thanks, El," she replied and went in to the room, shutting the door behind her to get dressed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The walk through the park was peaceful and slow paced as Olivia and Elliot walked side by side closely.

Elliot let his hand graze against Olivia's, causing her to smile and inch a little closer to him as they continued to walk, watching happy children run and skip by them and other couples walking or kissing as they sat on benches, cuddling.

Olivia couldn't help but imagine, she and Elliot doing that as they watched their children happily playing on the playground. She could imagine a little boy, who looked like Elliot's clone but with her eyes and ears and a little girl, who looked just like her with Elliot's calming, cerulean blue eyes and his ears.

She smiled and took Elliot's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Elliot smiled back and caressed the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"Where would you like to eat lunch, my love?" he asked softly as they slowly strolled past the playground.

"That cafe two blocks away would be nice. I wouldn't mind a chicken salad and a cup of tea."

Elliot smiled and lifted up their hands to kiss the back of hers. "If that's what you want, Livia, then that's what you'll get."

"Aww, you're so sweet," Olivia joked, happy to be with Elliot and trying to forget Andrew and the fearful event which took place the day before in her apartment, which reminded her that she needed to clean it up.

While Olivia was stuck in her daydream, Elliot was watching a suspicious black SVU driving up the street as they reached the sidewalk outside of the park.

The SVU slowed and the darkened front passenger window was lowered before Elliot caught sight of a gun. "Liv, get down!" he yelled and grabbed her, pulling her beneath him in an attempt to protect her.

Shots went off and something was thrown at them, hitting Elliot in the arm before the car sped away. People were running in different directions, screaming.

Elliot heard Olivia groan from beneath him and he thought she was hurt.

"Get off me. You weigh a ton."

He rolled off of her instantly and checked her over. "You hit?"

"No. I'm fine, you?" she asked, looking him over.

"No, I'm fine too," he replied and picked up the item that had been thrown at him. It was a cardboard cylinder, which could be used to held posters but this was a small one. He opened it to find that it contained a note.

"It must be the perv who keeps calling me," Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Read it."

Elliot nodded and opened it, ready to read it out loud for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the next chapter finally. LOL. Please read and review for more. **

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia a couple? No? Well I don't own it or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

"I'm not joking, Olivia. Watch your back. I'll be there when you least expect it. And don't think your brother is that innocent, he started all this. I'll make you regret that you ever went looking for him. He's a very bad man just like your ex is... And your partner. Don't worry I won't hurt you but I will be watching you. Whenever or wherever you are. Signed, your protective secret admirer," Elliot read out loud to her.

Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her shoulder lengthed brown hair. "I don't like the feel of someone watching me. It makes me feel dirty," she said softly and exhaled a content deep breath when Elliot wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on the small of her back.

"Come on, let's go to my place, huh?" Elliot suggested and kissed the crown of her head.

"He'll see us there, El. We need to go somewhere he won't see us or be able to get in."

Elliot nodded and thought for a moment. "Let's go to the precinct and hang out in the cribs."

"El..."

Rubbing Olivia's back, he kissed the top of her head again. "It's the best place, Liv. The safest and he won't be able to see us if we close the blinds," he told her firmly but gently.

Olivia exhaled a deep breath and nodded in to Elliot's chest. "Okay," she agreed and before she could stop herself, she leaned up on the tips of her toes and claimed his lips with hers.

Elliot moaned in to her mouth and licked her bottom lip.

In response, Olivia opened her mouth and let him slip his tongue in to explore the depths of her mouth.

Olivia cupped the back of Elliot's head and ran her fingers though his short hair, deepening the passionate, toe-curling kiss in the middle of the sidewalk.

Neither cared who could see them in this particular moment.

A car honked suddenly and someone yelled out the window, laughing. It sounded like a teenager. "Get a room!"

Olivia and Elliot pulled apart for much needed oxygen, blushing with embarrassment but with a smile evident on both their faces as they looked in each other's eyes. It felt so right for the both of them and they momentarily forgot about everything that was going on.

When they finally did remember, Elliot took Olivia's hand in his and they started walking. "Let's go to the precinct and get some privacy up in the crib."

"No sex in the crib," Olivia laughed, falling in step with Elliot.

Elliot laughed with her. "No, just lots of hot making out," he joked.

Smiling, Olivia leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. We'll get one of the guys to grab us some take-out too."

"Sounds great, babe."

Calling her babe for the first time made Olivia blush with a grin. It sounded hot slipping from Elliot's lips.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Arriving at the precinct about forty minutes later, Elliot and Olivia walked in to the very busy squad room.

"Hey Liv, how are you doing?" Fin asked, giving her a hug like a big brother would hug his younger sister.

Pulling back slowly, trying to hide her wince of pain, Olivia replied, "I'm okay."

"We'll bring the guy down?"

"You've got Andrew?" she asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Oh no. A friend of mine has the case... Liv, I need to tell you somethin--" Fin was cut off by the ringing of Elliot's cell.

Elliot gave Olivia's hand a gentle squeeze and headed in to the hallway to answer it.

"What do you need to tell me?" Olivia asked, looking Fin square in the eye, knowing that it was serious.

Fin took in a deep breath and exhaled it deeply. "You might want to sit down, Liv," he suggested.

"No, just tell me," she hissed, shaking her head and folded her arms on her chest.

"Andrew McCain isn't who he says he is."

"What?!" Olivia screeched in almost unison with Elliot as he walked back in after the really quick phone call. He'd heard what Fin had told her.

Her eyes opened wide as she waited for Fin to continue and sighed as Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist, forgetting about the face that no-one knew about them yet, although neither had actually said that they were an item just yet.

"Andrew McCain was just an alias. His real name is Robert Jenkins."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, slightly leaning back in to Elliot's embrace. "I'm g-guessing that you got his fingerprints from my apartment and he turned up in the system... Wh... what did he do?" she asked, subconsciously switching to detective mode. When Fin didn't answer straight away, Olivia asked again, "What was he collared for?!"

Elliot rubbed her arms in an attempt to calm her but she shook off his hands and moved out of his embrace, causing him to sigh.

"Armed robbery and assault. Got out on parole two years ago. Just finished parole about six months ago," Fin read off the rap sheet, he'd printed off before passing it to her.

Olivia read it and shook her head angrily before throwing it, not caring where it landed and ran upstairs, headed in to the crib.

"Thanks, Fin. Could you do me a favour?"

"Sorry, man. I would but I have to interivew a witness," Fin apologized.

"I can. What you got?" Munch asked, standing up.

"Go to Casey's and help her go though Olivia's phone records. She'll explain the rest. But whatever you do, don't tell Liv."

Munch nodded. "Sure," he said and headed out.

Elliot rushed up the stairs and went in to the crib, locking the door behind him. He found Olivia laying curled up, facing away from the door on the bed furthest from the door.

He tip-toed over and laid down behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "You okay?" he asked in a whisper and kissed her neck.

Olivia moved back, closer in to Elliot's body and put her hands over his on her stomach, entwining her fingers with his. "No," she whispered back.

Rubbing her stomach softly, Elliot tangled his feet with hers. "Well, I'm here for you when you're read to confide in me, beautiful," he whispered.

Being called 'beautiful' made Olivia blush. She had never seen herself as beautiful before but when Elliot called her that, it made her slowly start to believe that maybe she was.

"I can't believe I missed it," she blurted out suddenly.

She'd been quiet for so long that Elliot thought that maybe she'd fallen asleep.

"Don't blame yourself, Liv," Elliot told her softly but firmly.

"But it's my fault. I'm a detective. I should've noticed that something was off," she insisted, nothing was going to make her change her mind.

Elliot sighed and was about to pull Olivia a little closer to him but she winced in pain. "Liv? What is it?" he asked. His eyes and voice conveying extreme concern.

Olivia suddenly sounded short of breath, so Elliot gently turned her on to her left side so that she was facing him.

"Baby, what is it?"

"My... my... chest... hurts so bad," she wheezed.

"Where? Can you show me where?" he asked as he very slowly and gently helped her to sit up.

"All over," she whispered and winced in pain again.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital," he said and went to help her up but stopped when it hurt her too much.

"Stop! Stop!' she cried out painfully.

"I'm going to call an ambulance."

"I'm fine," Olivia tried to insist but ended up crying out in pain again.

"No, you're not." Finding he had no reception on his cell phone, Elliot kissed her head and said, "I'll be right back. You going to be okay?"

Olivia slowly nodded. "Yeah, hurry," she whispered, not wanting to move.

Elliot nodded and quickly headed downstairs to his desk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Being on the phone talking to the operator, Elliot wasn't paying attention to the door beside him or what was happening behind him.

Simon, who had gotten in to the precinct without a problem, decided it was a great time to sneak in.

He snuck up the stairs and pulled out a gun before stepping in to the crib.

"El?" Olivia whispered, hearing the door open.

"Hello, sis," Simon said, "get up."

"No, put the gun down."

"I'm not going to hurt you but I will hurt your partner, if you don't obey me," he threatened.

Olivia gulped and nodded before slowly and painfully getting up. She didn't want him to hurt Elliot.

"Hurry the hell up!" Simon snapped and pulled her along. "What are you whining about?"

"My chest," she whimpered.

"We have to go. Move it," Simon bit and pulled her along with him.

They had only reached the staircase when they saw Elliot and two other officers walking up them with their guns drawn.

"Oh look, Liv, it's your ever faithful partner. Drop the guns, gentlemen and lady," he said as he went to grab Olivia but he didn't anticipate that she would fight back especially with a sore chest.

Olivia lifted her foot up and quickly stomped down on his foot before elbowing him in the nose. While Simon hopped along, holding his nose and whimpering in pain, Olivia ran down to Elliot as the officers handcuffed him.

She fell in to Elliot, exhausted from everything happening so close together and from the pain in her chest.

Elliot kissed the top of her head as he held her. "Liv... Liv? Olivia?"

She wasn't answering him, so he gently pulled her back to look at her. Olivia had passed out in his arms.

"Oh God! Liv, wake up... Wake up, baby. The bus is almost here."

"Elliot, lay her on the floor," Cragen said, rushing over before helping him do just that. "She'll be okay, Elliot."

Elliot didn't say anything. He just sat beside her, caressing her cheek as he begged her to wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, too much to do, so little time. For more please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the doctor.**

**

* * *

  
**

Slowing coming to, Olivia looked around in complete confusion. She looked to her left and saw Elliot sitting on the chair beside the bed, reading the day's newspaper.

"Hi," she managed to get out in a raspy whisper.

Hearing her voice suddenly, Elliot put down the newspaper and smiled, seeing Olivia finally awake. "Hey, nice to see you awake."

"How long was I out for?" she asked, furrowing her brows, confused.

"About three hours. We're in Mt Sinai," he answered and pressed the call button.

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Olivia had to think for a moment before she finally answered, "Kicking Simon and running in to your arms."

"Well you passed out in my arms, sweetie," he informed her and gently took her hands in his.

"What's wrong with me?"

"The doctor is coming in to talk to you," Elliot told her.

"Why can't you tell me? You're registered as my next of kin, so they would have talked to you," Olivia insisted.

"The doctor wants to talk to you," he said again, caressing the back of her hand.

"Tell me!"

Elliot shook his head. "I ca--"

Olivia cut him off by asking the first thing that popped in to her mind. "Am... am I pregnant or something?"

Elliot went to open his mouth to talk but the doctor walked in.

"Detective Benson? I'm Dr. Kathryn Fisher."

Doctor Fisher looked to be in her early fifties, she was about five foot five and thin with dark brown hair, which was greying.

"Hi," Olivia greeted her in a whisper. "Call me Olivia."

Approaching the bed with Olivia's chart in hand, Dr. Fisher nodded. "Okay, Olivia."

"Please tell me what's wrong. Am I pregnant or something?"

Dr. Fisher looked confused at first but shook her head. "No, you're not pregnant, darling."

"Oh thank you," Olivia exhaled deeply in relief but couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She wanted a baby but not Andrew's child. She wanted to have Elliot's. "So what is wrong?"

"Ah okay, well we ran tests, including x-rays. And your partner informed me about the incident yesterday."

Olivia nodded. "Just get to it please," she practically pleaded and Elliot rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb to reassure her that he was there for her.

"Well you have two bruised ribs and a fractured one all on your right side and bruises on your stomach but I guess that you already know that," Dr. Fisher explained.

"Anything else?" Olivia asked softly. "What made me pass out?"

"I'd say it was a mix of the extreme pain and an anxiety attack."

"Am I okay now?"

Doctor Fisher nodded. "Yes, but I would like to keep you in overnight for observation."

"Do I have to?"

"Well no, I can't make you but..."

"Liv..." Elliot warned. "I'll stay with you," he tried to compromise with her.

Olivia sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll stay."

"Good. I'll be right back to start another IV since it's empty and to check your heart and lungs."

"Okay, thank you," Olivia whispered and turned to Elliot after the doctor walked out. "What did Simon have to say for himself?"

"He claims he was trying to protect you. That the other guy was after you."

"Did he give up a name?"

Elliot shook his head. "Nope. He clamed up when we asked him," he explained and Olivia groaned. "You okay?"

Olivia shook her head, closing her eyes momentarily. "Between all this and the pain resurfacing..."

"Well Cragen has given me the rest of the day off and tomorrow. So, I'm not going anywhere, Livia," he promised.

"You don't have to stay, El. I don't want to be a burden," she whispered, refusing to make eye contact with him.

The door opened just as Elliot went to speak, it was Dr. Fisher returning with the new IV bag, which he guess to be morphine to keep Olivia's pain at bay, so he decided to wait until the doctor had gone before he spoke up.

He watched silently as Dr. Fisher changed Olivia's IV, checked her heart and lungs throughly and told that she would be back to check on her later but to press the call button if she needed anything before then and left.

Olivia continued to lay there silently looking up at the ceiling, refusing to make eye contact with Elliot, just waiting for him to leave although she knew for a fact that he wouldn't be leaving her side.

Elliot, catching Olivia's body language, got up on to the bed beside her, under the covers with her and wrapped an arm around her, happy when she scooted over and cuddled in to him, being careful of her IV. Her head on his chest, her arm drapped carelessly over his abdomen and her leg over one of his. She sighed, content to snuggle in to him.

Rubbing her back, Elliot kissed her head. "You're not a burden, Olivia. I'm not going anywhere... I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back as her eyes began to droop.

"Sleep, baby. I'll be right here," he promised and waited for her soft, even breathing which would indicate sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Olivia opened her eyes again, she looked out the hospital window, not moving her head from Elliot's chest. It was dark outside and Elliot hadn't moved as promised. The morphine was still making her feel groggy.

Elliot was lightly snoring, each exhaled breath was gently blowing her hair.

She moved up and lightly kissed his nose. "Wake up, El," she whispered.

Elliot didn't wake, he didn't even flinch but as his cell phone started to ring, he sat up in an instant and accidentally knocked Olivia backwards, making her fall backwards off the bed, on to the cold, hard, linoeum floor.

"Ow!" Olivia cried out. "Son of a...."

"Oh God, Liv. I'm so sorry, babe," he apologized and quickly got down to help her up. "You okay?" he asked, laying her back down on the bed.

A tear fell from her eye as she shook her head. "No, the IV got ripped out," she said painfully. And my ass is probably gonna be bruised."

Looking down at Olivia's arm, Elliot gasped. The IV had been ripped out and now the wound was bleeding. "Oh, I'm so sorry, gorgeous," he apologized again and pressed the call button.

Olivia shook her head. "I know you didn't mean it," she muttered and sighed. "Aren't you going to check your phone. It could've been Cragen."

Elliot picked up his phone and saw that he had a missed call from Casey, probably about Olivia's phone records. They must've worked out who'd been tormenting her. "I got to return this call. I'll be right back, Livia," he assured her and quickly left the room to return the call.

Just as he left, Dr. Fisher returned.

"Are you okay, Olivia?" she asked, concerned.

"My IV accidentally got ripped out," Olivia replied and lifted up her arm a little.

"How did that happen?" the doctor asked, cleaning up the wound.

"Ah... I accidentally got knocked off the bed," she stuttered her answer.

Doctor Fisher couldn't help but smile as she shook her head and fixed up the IV.

"These beds aren't made for two people, honey. We can bring a cot in for him to get some sleep tonight," she offered.

Olivia nodded. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Now my shift is finished, so Doctor Jesse Hopkins will be looking after you tonight and I'll be back in the morning to discharge you."

"Okay, thank you. Have a good night."

"You too. Well as best as you can in here and behave yourself. Watch that IV," she said. "See you in the morning."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia must've started to drift off because she woke up again when she heard the door open. She'd been expecting Elliot but came face to face with Simon.

"W-what are you doing here, Simon?" Olivia asked, trying to keep away from him. She was already injured enough.

"I'm out on bail and had to come check on you, Olivia."

"Go. Get out!"

"Liv, I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you..." Simon was cut off by Elliot, who kicked on the door after seeing Simon through the window.

"Get the hell out of here, Simon," Elliot said, grabbing out his cuffs, "or I will arrest you."

"Is it against the law to check on your big sister?"

"In this case it is, since a restraining order was put in place by the ADA," Elliot told him and went to cuff him.

"El, leave him. Let him go, just this once," Olivia spoke up softly, looking in to Elliot's eyes.

"Liv..." Elliot didn't agree with this.

Olivia shook her head. "Just let him go and cuddle up with me."

Groaning, Elliot nodded and put away the cuffs. "Just this once. Get the hell out of here, Simon. And don't come back or I will arrest you," he threatened.

Simon nodded in an instant and made a hasty exit.

"Come here, El," Olivia whispered and patted the spot on the bed beside her.

Elliot sat down and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cuddle up in to him. "You okay?"

Nodding, Olivia whispered, "Yeah, he didn't hurt me. Just said he was on bail and had to come check up on me. Who called you?"

Elliot kissed her head. "Okay... It was Casey."

"You ended up getting my phone records, didn't you?" Olivia groaned, shaking her head. "Unbelievable."

Surprised that Olivia wasn't moving despite her anger and frustration, Elliot decided to keep going. "Yeah, I'm sorry but we had to find out, baby."

She was quiet for a moment, just playing with the buttons on his shirt as she seemed lost in thought.

Rubbing her back, Elliot decided it was best to let Olivia talk when she was good and ready to. Pushing her would end with disastrous results.

"So what did Casey find?" Olivia asked suddenly, just continuing to play with his shirt buttons and refusing to make eye contact with him.

"She found out a few things actually..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia groaned. "Just spit it out already, would you?"

"Why didn't you tell me how long this creep has been calling you?! Over a month, Olivia! And you didn't do a damn thing about it!" Elliot accidentally snapped at her.

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she painfully got up off the bed. She had to get away from him. She didn't need a lecture from him right now.

Elliot sighed. "Liv, I'm sorry, honey, so sorry," he apologized straight away.

Shaking her head, Olivia grabbed the IV pole and started to talk toward the bathroom. "Leave me alone," she whispered through a sniffle.

"Liv..." Elliot tried again and got up, only to be answered by the slamming of the door and the click of the lock. "Liv, baby, let me in please. I'm so so sorry."

"Just leave me the hell alone," Olivia called back.

Elliot sighed and decided to give her some time to herself, to calm down, so he sat down on the bed and waited until she was ready.

When she hadn't returned in fifteen minutes and wasn't replying to his calls, Elliot looked around the room. He found a stack of papers with a paperclip sitting on a table. He pulled it off the papers and used it to pick the lock.

Picking the lock wasn't helping, so he used his shoulder to open it and knocked once more before it opened it all the way. He gasped in shock when he found Olivia laying on the floor unconscious. "Oh shit, Liv!" he cried.

He ran over to the bed, pressed the call button and ran back to Olivia before he sat down on the tiled floor and very gently laid her head on his lap. "Liv, Liv, wake up, baby. Please," he pleaded with her, caressing her cheek.

"Hello?" a doctor asked, appearing in the bathroom doorway before catching sight of Olivia on the floor. "I'm Dr. Hopkins. Olivia Benson?" she asked as she squatted down beside Olivia and checked her pulse as she still lay unconscious.

Elliot nodded. "I don't know what happened. I came in and found her like this... Liv, sweetie, please wake up."  
"Her pulse is a little high but that could be just from the fall," the doctor explained as she disconnected the IV, "I'm going to get a back board and some collegues to help us get her back on to the bed so I can examine her properly."

Elliot nodded again but refused to look anywhere beside Olivia's face as he continued to caress her cheek. "Please wake up, Olivia, please," he murmured over and over until the doctor returned with some collegues and a backboard.

"Sir, you need to make room," the doctor said as she placed the backboard on the floor beside Olivia.

They quickly moved Olivia over on to the board before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.

"Sir, you have to leave now," Dr. Hopkins said as she and a nurse started checking Olivia over.

"No, I can't. I promised her that I wouldn't leave. I promised."

Doctor Hopkins sighed and nodded. "Okay, just stay out of the way."

"Thank you," Elliot said and leaned against the wall, watching them work on the woman he loved, trying to find out what was wrong with her.

Olivia was starting to look kind of pale. Her breathing shallow.

"Put the oxygen on her," the doctor ordered the nurse.

An older nurse with grey hair immediately sprung in to action and put the mask over Olivia's nose and mouth.

"I think she had another anxiety attack," Dr. Hopkins said suddenly.

Elliot's head shot up. _Had he caused this one?_ "Why?" he asked.

"Could be the same reason as last time. You'll have to ask her what she was thinking about when she regains consciousness."

Elliot nodded and reclaimed his seat by the bed once the nurses left. "How long will she be out?" he asked, taking one of her hands in his and rubbed the back of it.

"I'm not sure. Shouldn't be long though. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes to check on her. If she wakes before then press the call button."

"Thank you," Elliot whispered.

Dr Hopkins nodded and left quietly.

"Liv, please wake up for me, angel," he murmured in her ear after about five minutes of sitting in silence just watching her.

Suddenly, Elliot felt Olivia lightly squeeze his hand. "That's it, baby. Wake up."

Olivia moaned and her eyes slowly fluttered open. "El?" Her voice muffled by the mask.

"Yeah, Liv, it's me. I'm still here. I'm so sorry I snapped at you earlier," he apologized, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

Olivia lifted up the mask and said, "It's okay, El. I know you're just looking out for me like usual. I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as it started."

Elliot nodded and kissed her hand as he put the mask back on her face. "You and your damn pride," he said and laughed a little, trying to lighten up the mood.

"What happened anyway? My head is pounding," she moaned. Rubbing her temple with her free hand. Her voice muffled by the mask again but Elliot understood what she said.

"Doc thinks you have another anxiety attack. You must've hit your head," he informed her and pressed the call button. "What were you thinking about before it?"

"Nothing," Olivia replied, shaking her head. She didn't want to confess what she'd been thinking about as she stood crying in the bathroom.

The door opened and the doctor entered. "Good to see you awake, Olivia. How are you feeling?" she asked and lifted up the mask so Olivia could speak properly.

"My head is pounding but other then that I'm fine," she confessed, surprising Elliot. She never usually gave up that easily and he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

The doctor nodded and wrote something down on the chart. "Okay, you could have a concussion so I'd like to do an x-ray to check."

"Okay," Olivia sighed. "I guess this means that my stay will be longer."

"It very well could but Dr. Fisher and I will talk about it in the morning," Dr. Hopkins informed her. "I'll go see if we can get in to x-ray now," she finished and left.

Elliot could see the hurt etched in Olivia's face. "It'll be okay, Liv."

"This was not how I was planning on spending my night though," she whispered.

Elliot kissed the back of her hand again and stroked back her hair. "I know, babe, but it'll be okay," he said just as the doctor returned.

"Okay, time to go, Olivia. Elliot, you can wait in here or you can go and get something from the cafeteria while you wait.

Nodding, Elliot got up and leaned over. "I'll see you soon, Liv, okay?" he promised and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah," she whispered, "You will be here when I get back, won't you?"

"Yes, of course, I will," he replied and gave her another kiss as a couple of orderlies came.

Elliot watched them wheel Olivia out and sighed. His stomach grumbled and he decided to head down to the cafeteria.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting in the cafeteria with a cup of hot coffee and a blueberry muffin, Elliot could feel eyes on him. Someone was watching him.

He looked up to see a man sitting at the next table, pretending to read the day's newspaper.

This man was giving him the creeps. _Was he the man who had been tormenting Olivia? The man that Simon was trying to protect her from but wouldn't give up his name?_

Trying to ignore the man, Elliot took a sip of his coffee and took a quick glance at his watch. Olivia wouldn't be back from the x-ray yet, it hadn't been long enough.

Elliot looked at the man and took in his features, so that he could recognize him later on if he needed to. One very recognizable feature on him was the tattoo on the right side of his neck.

He took another sip of his coffee and decided that he would make a quick trip to the bathroom before heading back to Olivia's hospital room, hopefully at least a couple minutes before they brought her back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Being wheeled back in to the room, Olivia anxiously looked around for Elliot but she couldn't see him anywhere in the room.

_Where was he?_ He promised that he would be in here waiting for her. Maybe he was still in the cafeteria having a cup of coffee and something to eat. She knew that he was hungry because she had heard his stomach grumble a couple times before she went for the x-ray.

As she waited for Elliot to return, her eyes drifted close and sleep took over fairly quickly. The morphine was still having a groggy effect on her and this was most probably the most sleep that she'd had in a week or so but she was only sleeping a few hours at a time.

Opening her eyes the next morning, Olivia looked around the room. Still no Elliot, she was still alone. _Where the hell was he? He promised her that he would be there when she came back. He lied._

"Knock, knock," a familiar, feminine voice said as a few taps reverberated off the open wooden door.

Olivia looked up to see Casey in her work clothes and briefcase in hand, standing in the doorway. "Hi," she whispered, still half asleep.

Casey took a seat in the chair beside the bed and looked around confused.

Somebody was missing, that should be there. "Where's Elliot?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

Sighing, Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine," she replied, trying to act casual, despite the hurt she felt.

"Hasn't he been here?"

"Yeah, he went down to the cafeteria when I had an x-ray late last night. Haven't seen him since despite the fact he promised that he'd be here when I came back but he wasn't here," she explained.

"He'll be here, honey. He loves you,"" Casey tried to assure her. It didn't work.

"Then why isn't he here?!" Olivia snapped.

"Whatever he's doing, I bet it's for you and he'll be back soon."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is for LittleMissBensonBaby. Please read and review for more.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia woke the next morning and was shocked but relieved to find Elliot sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Olivia asked softly but Elliot easily detected the anger in her voice.

Elliot sighed and tried to take her hands in hers but Olivia snatched them out of his grip. "Liv..."

"No stupid excuses. Where the hell were you?! You promised to be here when I returned from the x-ray," she snapped.

"Baby, I found the guy who has been bothering you."

Olivia shot up in the bed but instantly groaned in pain and slumped back down in to the pillows. "What? Where?"

Elliot took Olivia's hands in his, silently relieved that she was letting him this time. "He was in the cafeteria. He was headed to your room, I intercepted him. We got in to a full on brawl outside the hospital when I was trying to get him in the car," he explained and it was then when Olivia noticed his bruised right cheek.

"Aww, honey, does it hurt?" she asked concerned and reached over to caress the bruise delicately.

"I'm fine, babe," he replied and tried to hide the wince of pain.

"It hurts otherwise you wouldn't wince in pain when I delicately run my fingers over it," she insisted.

"I didn't wince in pain cause it doesn't hurt," he denied in an instant.

"Sure, sure," she replied, laughing a little.

Elliot took her hand off his cheek and kissed her open palm. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her palm again.

"I love you too," she replied, just as the door to her hospital room opened.

Doctors Fisher and Hopkins entered the room with her file in hand.

"Morning, Olivia," they both greet her before Dr. Fisher asks, "Do you want Elliot in here while we talk?"

Nodding, Olivia refused to release Elliot's hand. "Yes, I do," she replied.

"Okay. Well we've talk and decided that you can go home... But on two conditions. One, someone stays with you, and two, take these Anti-Anxiety meds, that I am prescribing you," she told Olivia as she wrote on a prescription pad. She passed it to her and said, "Get dressed while I get your discharge forms. Dr Hopkins is going to release you from these monitors and IV."

Olivia smiled, glad to be going home. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dr Fisher replied as Dr Hopkins proceeded to unplug the monitors and took out the IV."

* * *

Laying on the couch in Elliot's apartment later that day, Olivia was watching some random soap opera on the television, although she wasn't particularly paying attention to it.

Elliot was setting up his bedrom for her. He put his clothes in some of his drawers, which emptied for her clothes, changed the bed linen, using her favourite soft, expensive bed sheets and her thick, emerald green comforter wth matching pillowcases. He was trying to make it homely for her, even though she insisted that it was fine, that she felt at home in his place anyway.

He walked back in to the living room and leaned over her, pressing a kiss on her forehead as she fought sleep. "Hey. Why don't you go to bed and take a nap?" he suggested.

Looking up at him, Olivia smiled tiredly. "I'm fine," she yawned, "the show just isn't interesting me."

"Well, let's go out for dinner."

"No, thanks," Olivia replied, shaking her hand.

"Olivia, you've got to eat," he insisted.

"I'm not hungry," Olivia told him and turned the television volume low.

"Olivia..."

Olivia groaned. "Back off, would you?!" she snapped and groaned again when her tummy grumbled at her.

"Sure. If you weren't hungry, your stomach wouldn't be grumbling at you. How about I get us some takeout?"

Knowing that she wasn't going to win, Olivia sighed. "Fine. Surprise me," she mumbled.

"Okay. Love you," he said and gave her a kiss.

"Love you too. Bring back some ice cream too," she told him with a small smile.

"Sure, beautiful," Elliot replied as he grabbed his coat, car keys and wallet. "I'll be back soon."

Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, over her, Olivia watched him leave before she laid back down, getting comfortable.

* * *

Olivia must've fallen asleep while watching the television show because she woke to the feel of being shaken, a soft voice and a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Liv, wake up."

Groaning, Olivia rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Hey, did I fall asleep again?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah, babe, you did but it's fine. I bought us some Chinese, you favourite, of course. And your favourite ice cream. Cookie Dough. It's in the freezer. Now eat up."

"You really know me. Thanks, El," she said with a small smile and opened the carton.

Upon opening the box of Orange Chicken and Fried Rice, Olivia inhaled the sweet aroma and it make her stomach grumble again. "Gosh, so damn hungry."

Elliot laughed and got stuck in to his own meal. "I told you that you were."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I was just being stubborn," she admitted and ate some more.

Shocked, Elliot stopped eating and looked at Olivia. He was surprised that she'd admitted to being stubborn so quickly and easily. "You need to get something off your chest?" he asked Olivia softly.

Swallowing the half chewed food in her mouth, Olivia shook her head. "No, El, I'm fine, really. Just glad to be out of the hospital."

"Me too, honey. Cause it means we can actually cuddle on a comfortable bed," Elliot laughed.

Olivia laughed with him and rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to enjoy her dinner. "Yeah, that's another up side of it," she agreed with him. "I just hope I don't get anymore stupid calls. They were really pissing me off."

"The guy's in lock up, Liv, so you shouldn't get anymore," he assured her and Olivia nodded as she finished off her dinner.

The room became silent except for the TV, which was still on with the volume on low.

Finished with her meal, Olivia got up and headed in to the kitchen to throw out the empty box. She threw that and the chop sticks in to the bin before leaning forward, resting her hands on the counter.

"You okay, baby?" Elliot asked and wrapped his arms around her waist, accidentally startling her.

"Huh?" Olivia asked, turning around in his arms. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Elliot reached up and began to caress the apple of her cheek. "You're so jumpy. Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Sighing, Olivia leaned in to Elliot's touch. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just lost deep in thought," she assured him, although it wasn't very convincing.

"You want to go for a peaceful walk through the park. We'll take it slowly," he offered.

"Yeah, that will be nice, El. Thanks. I'm just going to use the bathroom and put my shoes on," she told him and went in to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Walking through the park slowly, hand in hand, it was peaceful and calming for Olivia.

The park was actually buzzing with life, considering the sun was beginning to set.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot suddenly asked, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

Olivia exhaled a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah, this is really peaceful," she replied.

"That's good. I knew you'd enjoy this. I've always noticed that a walk or a jog always calms you," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah," Olivia replied softly before the noise around them got a little louder as they reached the playground.

Seeing the happy children playing, talking and giggling, once again made Olivia realize what she wanted most in the world. A child of her own. A child, who was Benson and Stabler. A little of her and Elliot.

As they walked past, Olivia put her free hand on her stomach and sighed.

Elliot must've noticed because he rubbed the back of her hand again. "I'll give you the baby that you long for," he promised.

Olivia nodded. "I hope so," she replied as she and Elliot headed back out of the park, heading back to Elliot's apartment before it got dark.

* * *

Laying in bed that night, Olivia was resting her head on Elliot's chest and he had his arms around her, his hands resting on the small of her back. It was only 10:16PM but both occupants of the bed were falling asleep rather quickly.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Elliot asked, rubbing soothing circles on Olivia's back, which was making Olivia's heavy, tired eyelids droop quicker.

"I don't know," Olivia replied after a yawn. "I just want to sleep right now," she told him groggily.

"Well sleep then, Liv," Elliot laughed lightly and kissed the crown of her head, inhaling the scent of her freshly washed hair. It was such a pleasant fragrance. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he could detected smells of fruit.

In response, Olivia mumbled something incoherently causing Elliot to laugh lightly, only for the both of them to be startled by the ringing and vibration of Olivia's cell phone on the night stand.

They both groaned and Elliot went to answer it but Olivia stopped him and answered it herself. "Benson," she answered, half asleep.


End file.
